Once in A Lifetime Love
by srp2017
Summary: Maddie Rawlings "Brawler" is taken care of by a certain admiral after her helicopter is shot down and one of her best friends killed. Mike and Maddie Centric. Based on Season 5
1. Chapter 1

Just a thought I've had for a while. I am going to finish up the rest of my stories before really starting this one. I liked the idea of this couple and a few of the other authors have teased with one-shots but nothing has been really written so here goes. Will be Mike and Maddie-centric. Maddie as in Brawler from Season 5! It takes off where Season 5 ended.

**Once in A Lifetime Love**

Chapter 1

Maddie Rawlings or Brawler, as she was better known climbed up on the Michener. Her huey was gone, and her gunner had died. She was feeling a little lost and had a feeling she wasn't the only one. The great Nathan James had sunk and her crew looked very forlorn. Maddie focused on Admiral Mike Slattery from across the deck. He was assessing injured crew members and shouting out orders for bandages, IVs, and fluids. Maddie had liked his take-charge attitude from the beginning. She was only a junior grade lieutenant and a newly minted pilot. She had liked the analog huey more then the more advanced digital features. It had put her on board of the Nathan James and then in the middle of the modern-day D-day.

Maddie had cuts and bruises all over, needed a hot shower and an ice-cold beer but knew, she would not even get a hot shower. She walked towards the injured crew, hoping to be of assistance. As she neared Admiral Slattery, she realized how woozy she felt and just as he turned to look at her, everything went black.

Mike caught Maddie before she hit the ground and gently lowered her to the ground, assessing her for injuries. He hollered for Kara, not feeling comfortable touching or cutting another woman's clothing away. Kara and a combat medic ran to him and began cutting the coveralls away.

"She just passed out." Mike said. Kara finally found a goose egg on the back of Maddie's head.

"We need to get her below decks. Lieutenant?" The medic said as he performed a sternum rub. Maddie quickly came to and started fighting them a little.

"Hey, hey, stop that, Brawler; you're safe." Mike said in a comforting voice as he and the combat medic lifted Maddie to her feet. Someone else called for the medic and Mike nodded at him. "I'll get her there." Mike said. Mike put an arm around Maddie and began walking her below decks to the medical bay.

"My head feels foggy." Maddy said. She was swaying on her feet and put an arm around Mike's waist, not even caring how it looked. He was an admiral and she was a lieutenant. It was not appropriate but Mike didn't seem to care.

"Concussion. I'll have the doc check you over." Mike said. They found the medical bay and Mike practically lifted her onto the exam table.

"She definitely has a concussion. Needs to be monitored overnight." The doc said just as Maddie threw up for the third time. Mike held the pan and rubbed Maddie's back reassuringly. Someone came to the door and spoke with Mike for a moment about his quarters. Maddie heard him ask where she would be and then express displeasure. She was going to be on a rack, third up. He finally walked back to the exam table and offered his arm.

"They have you assigned a rack but you can't sleep in it. You'd break your neck. You'll stay in my quarters." Mike told her firmly.

"But, sir…" Maddie started to argue.

"Nah. I have a couch and a bed in my quarters. You'll take the bed. No argument. We're all ahead for Mayport and will be there in a day or so." Mike told her firmly. Maddie nodded but knew by the time they got to Mayport; the scuttlebutt would spread throughout the ship. She was staying in an admiral's quarters. It was not appropriate, even if the admiral had piqued Maddie's interest. He had a wedding band on, a big no-no for Maddie. He was someone's husband.

Mike led her through the p-ways and finally found his quarters. It was way more luxurious then what Maddie was used to and was bigger than Mike's quarters on the James. There was a larger outer room, with an office area, couch and small dining table and chairs. In the inner room, there was a queen-sized bed, nightstand and armoire. Next to it was a bathroom with a private shower. That was enough to make Maddie happy.

"I'd kill for a hot shower." Maddie said.

"You're in luck and no blood shed. They left me some sweats and t-shirts. Will be big on you but you're welcome to them." Mike said as he handed her a pair of black sweats, a Michener crew t-shirt and a pair of wool socks. Maddie would have to find a clean pair of underwear and a bra somewhere but she wasn't about to ask an admiral who was being entirely too generous for those very personal items.

"Thanks." Maddie said. She went in and turned on the shower as hot as it would go, which on a ship; was lukewarm at best. It still felt good and she took advantage of the shampoo and body wash. She'd smell like a man but she didn't care.

When she wasn't deployed and not at work, she loved acting like a normal woman and had a large closet to prove it, not to mention make-up, purses and jewelry. It was an odd juxtaposition for her career but it made her feel good. Her parents had never approved of her career choice, first as a flight medic and then an air-evac pilot before the Red Flu. She loved every second of it and once her career in the Navy was over, she would return to be a flight medic. She finished showering, braided her wet hair, dressed and walked back into the main area, where Mike was talking to Admiral Chandler and Captain Green. If they were shocked to see her, they didn't show it.

"I can step out?" Maddie offered.

"Absolutely not. You eat and get some rest." Captain Green said as she pointed to the food on the table. Admiral Chandler nodded in agreement and left Mike and Maddie to their own devices. Maddie was shocked when Mike held a chair out for her and then scooted it in.

"Not exactly a five-star meal but it isn't terrible. Feel better?" Mike asked. He had taken his jacket off and Maddie couldn't help but to look. He was a lot more muscular then most admirals.

"Yes, much. Thank you." Maddie said. The soup and sandwiches were simple but sufficient and easy on Maddie's stomach.

"Good. Before you go to sleep, I do plan on taking advantage of that shower. Don't want to disturb you too much." Mike said.

"Oh, no problem. Sir…why are you doing all this? Its not…appropriate. I don't care about that but I cannot imagine that Mrs. Slattery would approve." Maddie said, pointing to Mike's wedding band.

"Oh, she wouldn't say much. She's been dead for almost five years now. Just never took the ring off. Besides, this is not that…now." Mike said. Maddie was intrigued by his use of words.

"Now?" Maddie asked. She didn't want to push too hard, party because he was an admiral and she was not and partly because she had the worst luck with men.

"What are your plans now?" Mike asked as he took a bit of his sandwich.

"I have no idea. My commission is up. And yours?" Maddie asked.

"I am tired of a constant fight. This has been my life for five years and I am ready for retirement. There's talk of rebuilding the Navy's fleet but I need to find a place to land." Mike remarked.

"Completely understandable. I am in the same mind-set but am too young to retire. I'll go back to work after I retire." Maddie said.

"Pilot?" Mike asked.

"I was a flight medic before the Red Flu, and then become a pilot for rescue flights. When the Red Flu hit and the Navy was needing pilots, I enlisted. The Navy was never in my plans but I love flying helos. I loved being a medic more though and kept all my certifications up. I'd go back to that. I also have a little house south of Tampa. It's my sanctuary." Maddie admitted.

"I've lived off destroyers, hotels and BOQ's for years. I miss having a place of my own. Haven't had a vacation either. I am tired." Mike said.

"Sounds like you need it." Maddie remarked. She still felt odd. She would be stupid to deny the attraction she felt to Mike and now that she knew he was widower, at least she wasn't pining over another woman's husband, albeit it was over a dead woman's husband, which might be worse.

"I do. Look, I am just going to be honest; and this is not appropriate. If you feel differently, tell me and we'll drop it. I feel…an attraction to you and that is not something I have felt in a long time. I thought I was moving on with…a friend and then she died too. I realize there are some logistical issues and I am in no way suggesting we do anything while we are on board the Michener but I would like for you to think about it. I am retiring, so rather you do or don't won't matter. There will be no ramifications for your career over this, regardless of how you feel." Mike promised. Maddie was stunned. She felt the same way but didn't figure he would be the one to vocalize it.

"I…feel the same way but was worried about…you're an admiral and I am a lieutenant and was also worried about your wife. Even if she has passed away, you obviously still care deeply for her, or you would have taken your ring off. I am fine with it, it's just…I don't know." Maddie said.

"Well, I will be a retired admiral soon and as far as Christine is concerned, I will always care for her. She and I were married for a lot of years and she was the mother of my kids but if she knew I had waited to be happy for so long, she'd kick my ass into next year. You remind me a lot of her, and that is not a bad thing. She was spunky. I don't want a carbon copy of her but maybe that is the attraction I feel for you. Admiral Chandler noticed it too. And Captain Green is aware of this. She is turning a blind eye to it. Regulations have been relaxed." Mike explained.

"Your kids?" Maddie asked.

"Gone too. From the Red Flu. It took me a few years to find out." Mike said. Maddie could see the visible sadness in the man's eyes. He obviously still grieved deeply for his wife and dead children. Maddie reached across the table and touched Mike's hand.

"I'm sorry." Maddie said simply.

"Me too." Mike said as he looked away for a moment, obviously trying to get his emotions in check.

"You can tell me about them when you're ready." Maddie said and then yawned, breaking the mood.

"Done eating? I'll take these back to the galley." Mike asked.

"Yeah. I'm done." Maddie said as they both stood up and Mike began gathering the dishes up. Maddie stopped him and pulled him into her arms. As she put her face into his neck, she was surprised of how good he smelled and the way his whiskers tickled her forehead. Or how his muscles rippled in his back or how strong his arms were. "The answer is yes. Whatever this entails, I'm in." Maddie said into his ear. She could feel him smile and laugh.

"Hold your horses, though. I am this close to retirement, I don't want to break regulations at this point, even though it would be worth it." Mike said as he pulled away.

"I'm patient." Maddie said.

"Good, cause I'm not." Mike said as he stacked up the dishes and walked out. All Maddie could do was smile. She had not been expecting any of what Mike said.

**I know regulation-wise, this would never happen but it is a fanfic about a fictional show, so bare that in mind! It'll be a bit before I update, as I finish my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once in A Lifetime Love**

Chapter 2

Maddie spent the next three days in Mike's staterooms. He was a perfect gentleman and if there were rumors going around about them, Maddie never knew it. As the days had worn on, she was even more committed to a relationship with him. He was funny and sentimental. She immediately recognized he felt a lot of guilt regarding the deaths of his wife and kids. She knew their names and ages. It took him several years to find out that Christine and his oldest daughter, Kaitlyn had died during the height of the Red Flu and he could only assume his youngest daughter, Hannah had also died. He also had a son that had died. Mike carried a lot of grief around with him.

A day out from Mayport, Maddie turned in her resignation to Kara Green. Once she got back to Florida, she would need to immediately start applying for either a paramedic or pilot job, which wouldn't be easy. She had money in savings and could get by for a couple months but preferred to stay working. If she didn't have work, she would focus on losing another good friend.

Mike had also turned in his resignation and would have to find an apartment. Maddie had considered having him move in with her but she was afraid it would be too presumptuous. They hadn't discussed what would happen after they got to Florida, other then they wanted to pursue the relationship.

Also, on the last full day, there was a memorial service on the deck of the Michener for the many lost on the beach in Colombia. The Nathan James crew didn't have their dress whites so it wasn't so formal, but it gave them all some closure. Maddie was surprised how comforting Mike was to her once they got back to his stateroom. They spent the evening playing cards and finally Maddie got the courage up to ask him about moving in with her.

"You know, if you move into an apartment, you won't be able to grill a steak?" Maddie hinted.

"I know. I thought of that and I hate community pools." Mike admitted.

"Because you can't skinny dip?" Maddie teased.

"How'd you know that was one of my hidden desires?" Mike teased back.

"Just seem the sort. I have a pool and an outdoor kitchen." Maddie said.

"Okay, I am just going to ask. I know what lieutenants make and it isn't good. You own a house, with a pool and an outdoor kitchen, close to the beach, south of Tampa?" Mike asked, obviously curious.

"I bought it when real estate was dirt cheap after the Red Flu, and it was a fixer upper. I've put a lot of work into it. My parents were also wealthy. My dad made sure I was very well taken care of but made stipulations that in order to attain any money, I had to work a job in public service. My mom isn't thrilled with my career choice. Any of them. Not as a paramedic, a flight medic, or a helo pilot and she hated me joining the Navy. I knew that with my skills, I was needed and would be an asset, but not according to my mom." Maddie explained as she dealt their cards.

"I never understood a parent being unhappy with their kid's career choices. I always felt that I would support my kids no matter what, but as long as they were happy in their chosen career and could support themselves; that was all that mattered." Mike remarked.

"My mom is a socialite. My dad and she divorced when I was young and he paid alimony until she remarried. She remarried four times and is on marriage number…six? I have lost count. She was never thrilled that he didn't leave her any money. My dad was a good man and did a lot for charity, another thing she didn't understand. I remember when I was about ten, he had taken me out for dinner. We were going to go to some fancy restaurant but on the way in, we encountered a homeless man. Instead of taking me to the fancy restaurant, he and I took the man to some greasy spoon and made sure he ate. He wanted me to talk to him. Turns out the man was a Navy veteran who had lost his wife and kids to a drunk driver. He'd served in Vietnam and couldn't get any help for PTSD. Losing his family sent him over the edge and he become homeless. It wasn't that he couldn't have a home, he just didn't see a reason since he didn't have a family to share it with." Maddie explained.

"I can understand that. The idea of having a home and no one to share it with bugs me." Mike admitted.

"Which leads me to why I asked that in the first place. I know it seems presumptuous and a little early on, but would you want to move in with me? I have a big house. Five bedrooms, but I turned one of the rooms into a walk-in closet. You'd have plenty of room. You can say no." Maddie asked, but was hoping he would say yes.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Mike said with a sly grin.

"I just wasn't sure how appropriate it would be." Maddie remarked.

"Well, in the very near future, no one will care about that. Neither of us will be in the Navy and I don't give a damn what people think. I don't think you do either." Mike remarked.

"True. Okay, so full disclosure; I am a bit of a clothes horse. So, I did spend a lot on my closet. Clothes, purses, perfume and make up. It's a hang up." Maddie admitted.

"I have like seven shirts and three pairs of jeans. Two pairs of slacks. A couple ties and belts." Mike said.

"I think we need to take you clothes shopping." Maddie teased.

"Agreed. Will it bother you…if I keep a picture of my kids. I can understand if you want me to put Christine's pictures away but…my kids?" Mike asked. Maddie reached over and squeezed Mike's hand.

"Of course, you can have pictures of your kids and Christine too, for that matter." Maddie said.

"Thank you." Mike said simply. They went back to playing cards but didn't discuss Mike moving in anymore.

The next day, they reached Mayport about ten am. Maddie had bid her goodbyes to her co-pilot, promising to stay in touch and Mike had spoke with all his many friends. Maddie was driving him to his BOQ and his truck to that was on base.

The BOQ was not personalized at all and while Mike packed up his pictures, Maddie packed his clothes. She was going to have to take him shopping because the clothes he did have were probably ones that Christine had bought for him. He had a set of whites and a few other uniforms and then his civvies. It was the civvies that made her laugh. One t-shirt almost made her cry. It said, "World's Greatest Dad." It gave her a glimpse of his prior life, along with a coffee cup that said "Dad" on it and a few other items. His kids had adored him.

Mike followed Matty back to her house in his truck and as soon as they pulled in and he got out, she knew that he was feeling a little off. It was certainly understandable. She just hoped he wasn't having second thoughts. She unlocked the door and they made their way in. Mike was looking around in wonder.

"Its really nice." Mike said.

"Make yourself at home. We can wash those clothes if you want. I know they've hung for a while. I also need to go to the grocery store." Maddie offered and Mike nodded. He followed her into the laundry room and they quickly began washing the clothing. Maddie had sat the box of his pictures on her dining room table for Mike to sort out. "I can freshen up one of the other bedrooms if you want to sleep in there to begin with?" Maddie asked.

"Do you want me too?" Mike asked.

"I honestly want you in with me." Maddie told him. On the Michener, they had only hugged; albeit several times, so when he pulled her in for a kiss; it shocked her. She had to stand on her tip toes, but it was worth it because Mike was an amazing kisser. She considered foregoing the trip to the store but her stomach growled which caused Mike to laugh.

"I'm hungry too." Mike admitted.

"How about this, I go grocery shopping if you can make sure the pool is ready? I had someone check it last week but I want to be sure. Do you know about pools?" Maddie asked.

"I do. Except I don't have a pair a swim trunks." Mike said.

"Write down your size and anything else you need or want. I'm going to go upstairs to change." Maddie said as they walked back into the kitchen and she handed Mike a notebook and pen. She ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of shorts, tank top and a pair of flip flops. She changed and pulled her hair out of the regulation bun, opting for a ponytail. She even put some make-up on. As she walked back down the stairs, she smiled at Mike inspecting her empty fridge and pantry. He had taken his boots off and had unbuttoned his shirt.

"You checking me out?" Mike teased.

"You bet I am. You know, if you want to go with me, you can just pick your own stuff out? I'm guessing you are a bit particular about clothes and beer." Maddie said.

"I am. I did step out and checked your pool. It looks like it is good to go." Mike said.

"If you want to change out of that, you'll be more comfortable. We need to get you some comfortable clothes too. I will come up with a grocery list while your upstairs. My bedroom is the double doors." Maddie said and Mike nodded. He grabbed his bag of clothes along with the box of pictures and other items and ran up the stairs. Matty took a deep breath, knowing at times that it would seem like her new relationship would be like a minefield at times.

A couple minutes later, Mike walked down in a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, ball-cap, and a t-shirt. The one thing Maddie noticed was that his wedding band was missing. Normally, she'd comment but she also noticed that Mike had a sad look in his eyes.

"You had an empty dresser in there. I hope you don't mind that I put my stuff in it and on it?" Mike asked as Maddie grabbed her purse, cellphone, keys and purse.

"Nope, perfectly fine. Ready?" Maddie asked.

"I am. I was thinking I'd grill steaks tonight. I checked your grill out. It's a nice set up." Mike said.

"I have barely used that thing." Maddie admitted as they walked out to her Jeep.

"A five speed, huh? Why am I not surprised?" Mike asked with a laugh, as they climbed in and he indicated the gear shift.

"If I can fly an analog helicopter, I can drive a five-speed. I don't drive my car much. I like this better." Maddie said, indicating the car that had been pulled into her garage. It had been a 'gift' from her mother.

"I can understand that." Mike said. Maddie smiled over at him as she made the drive. As soon as they walked into the store, Mike went to get his clothes and other items that he needed while Maddie went grocery shopping. She got enough food and other items to get them by for a week. As odd as it seemed, she really didn't want to leave the house, wanting to concentrate on her new relationship.

Mike found her, with a cart full of items he needed. One of the things that surprised her was he had a couple reading books in the cart. Apparently, he liked to read. He also picked out some grilling supplies and some beer that he preferred. He also voiced wanting cigars. There was a shop close to the store where he could pick them up at. They finished shopping and Mike paid for everything. Maddie waited in the Jeep while Mike went in and got his cigars. Mike walked back out with not only his cigars but some chocolate that was apparently sold at the same store.

"I love chocolate!" Maddie said excitedly. It occurred to her that Mike probably had meant to keep the chocolate for himself and she really didn't need it. Her mother had always told her things like that.

"I figured. I like it too. Figured we would share." Mike said with a smile.

"Sounds good. I didn't mean to imply that it was for me." Maddie said as she drove into her subdivision.

"No need to imply anything. If you want something, just ask for it." Mike told her. Maddie reached over and patted his knee. She had to downshift entirely too quickly for her liking. She pulled into her driveway and they began unloading the Jeep. Mike marinated the steaks and stuck them in the fridge while Maddie cut up vegetables for foil packs. They worked well together and Mike threw the clothes he had in the washer into the dryer and some of his new in the washer. There was also a fair amount of kissing and laughter.

Maddie went upstairs before Mike and changed into a favorite bikini. She thought about wearing a cover-up but she decided against it. She was in her own home with a man that within a few hours, she would probably be intimate with. She heard Mike walked into the bedroom and laughed at his reaction to the bikini.

"Do you want me to change? I have a one-piece." Maddie asked.

"No. Its been many years since I seen a woman in a bikini, or at least one I could notice." Mike said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Surely Christine wore bikinis?" Maddie asked as she fidgeted with one of the strings.

"Maybe on our honeymoon. She got pregnant with Kaitlyn soon after and after she had her, would never try to wear one again. Then she had two more babies and was modest. I really like this one." Mike said as he pulled her close and gave her another kiss.

"And I was worried about how it would seem. Its my favorite." Maddie said.

"You don't need to worry about a thing with a body like that." Mike said as he continued kissing her. She was beginning to wonder if they would make it to the pool.

"Thanks. Do you want to swim or stay up here?" Maddie asked.

"I would prefer to stay up here but I'm also really hungry." Mike said.

"How about I go put the steaks on the grill? And the veggies?" Maddie asked. Mike had pulled away and walked to his dresser, pulling out the swim trunks.

"Sounds good. You are distracting." Mike teased.

"I have my moments." Maddie teased back as she walked out of the bedroom. As odd as the relationship seemed and as little as she knew about Mike, she was excited for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once in a Lifetime Love**

Chapter 3

Maddie woke up the next morning and smiled over at Mike. He was sleeping on his side, with an arm around her. He had shocked her and she had enjoyed every second of it. She hadn't had that many serious relationships and a one-night stand or two. No one she had ever invited to live with her. Mike was certainly more experienced then her but it sounded like it had only been with Christine. She seemed to be the love of his life and Maddie could only hope one day to find a love like Mike had for his dead wife. Christine had been a very lucky woman.

Maddie could easily rely on her trust fund to finance her but she wanted to go back to work. She'd start putting her resume in that day. She wondered what Mike would do with his time. He had made it clear that he was retiring and didn't seem to be a freeloader. He would be bored stiff in no time. Maddie knew that he was going to go through a bit of a grief process, since the last five years had been incredibly busy for him. Just as Maddie began dwelling on that, Mike's eyes popped open and he smiled at her.

"Morning." Mike said as he gave her a passionate kiss.

"Good morning. You hungry?" Maddie asked.

"I could eat." Mike admitted. Maddie started to get up but Mike stopped her by giving her more kisses.

"In order to cook anything; I have to get out of bed and take a shower." Maddie told him.

"True. I could always join you in there." Mike said as he followed Maddie out of the bedroom and into her bathroom. Thankfully, she had a huge walk-in shower.

A half hour later, Maddie was downstairs and cutting up vegetables for breakfast burritos. Mike was still upstairs, shaving and getting ready for the day. Maddie was still in her robe and was going to have to get ready later. She put the eggs, veggies and leftover steak in to cook and looked at her phone. There were texts from various friends, wanting to meet up for lunch, dinner or drinks, and of course a voicemail from her mom. Maddie thought about not listening, but as always guilted herself into it.

_"Madison, its your mother. I understand you are back in Florida. I need you to call me. I need you to call the Ritz in Paris and pay my tab. Peter and I are divorcing and he took my money. I also need you to get me a plane ticket…somewhere." Her mother, Marilyn blurted out and then hung up. No, I love you or I would love to see you, just pay my bills. _

Maddie stood staring at her phone, wondering what to do. It wasn't the first hotel tab she had picked up or plane ticket she'd bought for her mom. She had the money and Marilyn knew it. She just didn't want her showing up on her doorstep. Madilyn wanted to enjoy the time with Mike and not deal with her needy mother. Plus, how was she going to explain that she was sleeping with a widowed Admiral who was several years older than her? Or did she have to explain it?

"Hey, everything okay? I thought I heard another voice down here a couple minutes ago." Mike asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Just checking my voicemail. One from my mom." Maddie said.

"Oh. Is she visiting? That would be nice for you." Mike said warmly. He must have had normal parents.

"Wanted me to pay for her hotel fees and a plane ticket to somewhere." Maddie told him awkwardly.

"Oh. I see. I figured she would want to visit you since you were home." Mike said.

"Uh, Mike; my mom doesn't visit. The last time I saw her, I had to travel to Athens. She globe-hops on my dime." Maddie explained.

"Oh." Mike said simply, obviously struggling for words.

"I…my attorney wants me to stop paying her bills, not because I'm running out of money but because it does get ridiculous. I just don't know what to do." Maddie admitted.

"I won't get involved with your finances and I will pay my own way, but I will say, I agree with your attorney. How does she pay her bills?" Mike asked. He had sat down at the island and watched her stir the burrito mixture and flip the tortillas.

"Like a job? She doesn't have one. I think she gets some alimony from one of her ex-husbands. Its not enough to finance her lifestyle though." Maddie said.

"You have a job and a nice house but you don't seem to want to dip into your money much." Mike said.

"Right. I live off my salary. I did dip into my trust fund to buy this house and make it how I want. I don't have a payment on it or my Jeep. The car was bought as a gift from my mother until she couldn't handle the payment, so I took it over. I don't really like the car but I don't want to hurt her by trading it in." Maddie admitted.

"So, the car that was supposed to be a gift, wasn't a gift?" Mike asked.

"Yep, pretty much. Do you want sour cream?" Maddie asked. Mike nodded but got up to get and the other condiments himself. He seemed deep in thought.

"I suppose that you can do whatever you want. What would she think of me?" Mike asked.

"Its hard to say. I never really introduced her to any of my other boyfriends, not that I've had many. She would probably be pretty critical." Maddie admitted.

"How so?" Mike asked. Maddie dished her own food up and sat down next to him at the island.

"She would say you are too old for me." Maddie said.

"I am only forty-five. I look older. Been through a lot the last several years. It ages a person. You're…thirty?" Mike guessed.

"Thirty-Four." Maddie corrected.

"Would have never guessed that. Eleven years isn't so bad." Mike said.

"No. My mom would have an opinion though." Maddie said. She knew Mike was trying to make her feel better.

"I'm sure. So, as badly as I would like to stay here all day, I do have to go to the office later and put everything into writing. Figure out terms." Mike explained.

"Oh, fun. I did that while I was on ship. Any second thoughts?" Maddie asked.

"No. I want to retire. Its time and I'm tired. I need to find a way to do my hobbies though." Mike admitted.

"Which are?" Maddie asked.

"Building and refinishing furniture. I have all the saws and such, just nowhere to keep them. I have them in storage." Mike explained.

"Oh. I have just the place. When we're done eating, I'll show you." Maddie told him. Mike looked suspicious but nodded.

They finished eating and Maddie quickly got dressed. Mike had washed the dishes while she was upstairs and then followed her back to the workshop behind her garage.

"I don't use it. Is it big enough?" Maddie asked.

"More then. Its perfect." Mike said as he gave Maddie a kiss.

"Good. I do want a hutch for my dining room by the way?" Maddie hinted as she led Mike into the backyard.

"Sure. Find me a picture of what you want." Mike said.

"Perfect." Maddie said as they walked back into her house.

"I'll go up and change into a uniform. Anything you need while I'm out?" Mike asked.

"No. I'm going to type up my resume and bake." Maddie said.

"Sounds like a plan." Mike said before climbing the stairs. Maddie looked down at her phone, thinking about how she was going to handle her mom. She didn't need to know she was stateside, not that she would visit. She punched her mom's number in and her mom answered on the third ring.

_"Madison, have you called my hotel yet?" Marilyn asked. _

_ "Hi, Mom; its good to talk to you. I figured I would let you know I was home in Florida. I was in a helicopter crash but I'm okay. My gunner died though." Maddie said, not missing a beat._

_ "Like I said, have you called the Ritz?" Marilyn asked. _

_ "Not yet. Mom, why can't you pay it?" Maddie asked. _

_ "I don't have the money and I know you do. I also need you to call and pay the bill at Chanel. My credit card was declined." Marilyn said._

_ "How much?" Maddie asked._

_ "How much? You know they don't price their outfits. I did get some of that perfume you like." Marilyn said. _

_ "I have enough. Seriously, how much?" Maddie asked. _

_ "Twelve." Marilyn said. _

_ "Twelve, what? Twelve dollars? Twelve hundred?" Maddie asked._

_ "Oh, don't be stupid. Twelve thousand." Marilyn said. Maddie wanted to just hang up. _

_ "Okay. I'll tell you what. I will pay the bill at Chanel; I will pay the hotel tab and I will get you a plane ticket to New York and I'm done. I still have Dad's old apartment there. I'll call the doorman and he'll let you in but you are going to have to find a job. I don't care what. You can stay at the apartment until you get on your feet and can afford something of your own. I will pay the fees for the apartment and the utilities. I have a maid go in once a week and clean up. She will tell me if you leave her a mess. I will give you six months in Dad's apartment, and then you'll have to figure it out." Maddie said. Maddie had sold all her dad's properties, other then the one in New York City because she loved the city and it had been her dad's main residence. _

_ "I hate that apartment. You know that." Marilyn said. _

_ "Its that apartment or nothing. I own the property and will let you stay. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Maddie said. _

_ "Fine, whatever." Marilyn said._

_ "I'll call and get everything set up and email you the flight information. I'm serious, once you to New York, find a job." Maddie said. _

_ "Easy for you to say." Marilyn said before she hung up. _

Mike had walked in mid conversation but had stayed quiet. He had only heard one side but had gotten the drift. Instead of saying a word, he wrapped his arms around Maddie and kissed the top of her head. She hadn't expected him to comfort her.

"You okay?" Mike finally asked.

"Yeah. I think I'll put off my resume today and just bake." Maddie said.

"Is that you're destresser?" Mike asked.

"Yes. I love to cook and bake." Maddie said.

"I love to eat so that works out and I don't have to worry about physicals anymore." Mike said.

"And I was thinking how good of shape you're in. I do have a gym here too." Maddie teased.

"Good. That's my destresser. I'd better go. Text if you need anything at all." Mike said as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It made Maddie breathless and only wanting more. Mike finally pulled away, grabbed his cover and left. All Maddie could think of was his homecoming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once in a Lifetime Love**

Chapter 4

Mike had come back later that evening. He had all his saws and other equipment in the back of his truck, along with several boxes. Maddie carried the boxes up to their bedroom and started to empty them, but then she noticed what was in the box. Baby albums, family picture albums, three stuffed animals, a ball glove, a recipe book and a few loose pictures. Maddie immediately shut the boxes, not wanting to intrude. Instead, she put the boxes next to Mike's dresser. She didn't care about the items being displayed, even Christine's items but it was up to Mike. She walked back downstairs and started supper.

She'd spent her day cleaning house and baking. Chocolate muffins, cupcakes, cookies, pies and two cakes. It was way more then she and Mike would ever eat but she always took a basket to her neighbors for watching her house for her and mowing the yard. She also planned on taking over her extra casserole of lasagna to them and she needed to explain about Mike. He finally came in but immediately went upstairs to shower and probably put his items away.

Maddie took both of her dishes of lasagna out of the oven but decided to run upstairs and tell Mike where she was going. As she neared her bedroom, she heard him in the shower and instantly smiled. He was whistling some sort of tune and had the bathroom all steamed up. Maddie could have watched him all night.

"Hey, Mike? I'm going to run a basket of goodies and a lasagna over to my neighbor. The other one is in the oven, warming and I have a salad made. I won't be long." Maddie said.

"Okay, perfect. Thanks." Mike said. He had leaned his head out of the shower, and Maddie gave him a kiss. Mike almost drug her into the shower with him until she stopped him.

"Fully clothed and need to take that lasagna over." Maddie said, completely breathless.

"Darn." Mike said. Maddie laughed at his downcast attitude but walked out of the bedroom. She gathered her items downstairs and walked to house across the street from her, to Becky and Alan Smith, some of her best friends and some of the best people in the world. Alan opened the door and immediately smiled.

"Maddie, its so good to see you! I told Becky you'd probably stop by this evening. She was just trying to figure out supper." Alan explained as he led her through there house to their kitchen. Sure enough, Becky was in the kitchen, looking very pregnant and miserable.

"Oh, my goodness, you came! And with food!" The very exuberant Becky said. Maddie laid the items down on the counter, knowing a hug was coming

"Yes, lasagna and chocolate. Alan, you knocked her up?" Maddie teased as she gave Becky a tight hug and got a little kick in response.

"Yes, with twins! I'm potent like that." Alan teased.

"We're so excited! Since your home, will you help me with the nursery? And baby shopping?" Becky asked.

"Of course. Don't know much about babies but will be happy to help." Maddie said. Alan gave her a hug as soon as Becky pulled away.

"So, I saw a tall, good-looking guy outside of your house and it looked like he was moving stuff in. Saws. Please tell me, he isn't some sort of serial killer?" Becky asked.

"On that note, I'll step out back." Alan said, wanting to avoid the gossip session.

"No, he is definitely not a serial killer. He used to be a cop. I served with him in the Navy but we are both retiring. I'll look for another job but he is retiring completely. His name is Mike." Maddie explained.

"Mike and Maddie has a nice ring to it. How long have you dated?" Becky asked as she prepared a salad.

"A week? Less than." Maddie said. She knew Becky would have an opinion, because normally Maddie was so cautious. Becky was her opposite.

"Oh my. And he is moving in. This isn't like you. I know he's good looking, but what brought this on?" Becky asked.

"A mutual attraction." Maddie said.

"So how are things going? Give me all the juicy details. My hormones are crazy and Al has shut me down so I need to live vicariously through you." Becky said, very seriously.

"Seriously, you want a sex talk?" Maddie asked.

"Yep. He's been there overnight so I bet you and he have already done that." Becky said with a dreamy look.

"Yes, we have. Several times. He's incredible. The best I've ever had and a total gentleman. He's very…inventive, if you understand me?" Maddie said.

"So, what's your hang up? Does he make not put the toilet lid back down?" Becky asked, one of her pet peeves with Alan.

"So far, yes. His…wife and kids died and he's…still grieving, I guess. He and his wife, Christine had something really special and I just hope I'm not a rebound." Maddie said.

"Oh my. You care about him? Love him?" Becky asked.

"I don't know. I haven't had really any serious relationships and don't want to overthink it." Maddie admitted.

"You've never been in love?" Becky asked.

"NO! I'm thirty-four and I've never been in love before. The relationships I've had were different. Mike makes me laugh, makes me sad and makes me mad all at once. I just don't know how he feels." Maddie said.

"You know, Al was married before and had a daughter. They died in the Red Flu. When he and I first started seeing one another, I felt guilty. Like I was cheating with a married man. Al will always be married to Kate and will always be Maggie's daddy, but he is also married to me and will be Jellybean and Juniper's daddy. He also felt a lot of guilt and he still talks about them. I've learned to just handle the hard days and you will too." Becky explained.

"How do you deal with the stuff? He has some pictures on his dresser and today he brought in a couple boxes. Picture albums, stuffed animals, her recipe book, that type of thing." Maddie asked.

"Follow me?" Becky said as she led Maddie into the office area that Alan worked out of. On one wall, there was a large shelf that held some sport memorabilia. Interspersed was pictures of a little girl and a few stuffed animals. There was also a wedding picture of Alan and another woman. Also, on the shelf, was pictures of Alan and Becky and ultrasound pictures. "He didn't want a lot of people seeing this stuff and I really don't always look, but it gives it a place and a private place for him to grieve when he needs to. My suggestion is, give Mike a place of his own. You have plenty of room." Becky suggested.

"He is going to be working on some furniture in the workshop but I think you mean the house?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. As time goes by, he will slowly add some of his own items in from his relationship with you. As far as being a rebound, he's older and he's been through a lot. I would guess he doesn't have energy for casual relationships. If he feels for a person, he 100% feels for them." Becky said.

"I suppose. He really loves his wife. He feels a lot of guilt." Maddie said. They were walking back into the kitchen, not wanting to intrude into Alan's private space.

"A lot of people feel guilt. Just because he still really loves her, doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. So, am I going to be planning a baby shower too?" Becky asked.

"I…we haven't talked about that. I need to make a doctor's appointment and get on the pill." Maddie admitted, embarrassed.

"Little late for that?" Becky said with a laugh.

"He used condoms. I just want to be sure. You and I both know that isn't always reliable." Maddie said.

"True. How does he feel about a baby?" Becky asked.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it." Maddie stated.

"Something you might think about." Becky said.

"I'd better go. Enjoy. Come over and meet Mike sometime." Maddie said.

"I'll ring the doorbell first. I don't want to walk in on anything and if he's that inventive, no room is off limits." Becky teased as she gave Maddie a hug.

"I can already tell you, that is true." Maddie said, leaving before she had to give Becky any details. She walked back to her house and smiled at the set table, candles and glasses of wine. Mike was sitting the lasagna and salad on the table and smiled when he saw her. He was just wearing his swim trunks and a t-shirt, indicating he wanted to swim. "Looks good." Maddie said as she gave him a smile and a kiss.

"Well you did the cooking. I just set everything up. Your neighbors okay?" Mike asked as he pulled Maddie's chair out for her and then scooted it in.

"Yeah. She's pregnant with twins. She's miserable." Maddie said.

"Oh yeah. Christine had Lucas in August. We lived in Norfolk then and its humid. She was miserable. She loved being pregnant but that pregnancy was rough. She spent the last couple months on bed rest." Mike said. Maddie noticed a look of sadness on his face but he was also smiling.

"He was your youngest?" Maddie asked as they began eating.

"Yeah. Kaitlyn was our oldest, Hannah was three years younger and then Lucas was two years younger than her. Thankfully, I was home. I don't know how we would have handled it if I was deployed." Mike explained.

"She had her hands full." Maddie remarked.

"Yeah, she did. She was a good mom though." Mike said quietly.

"Sounds like. Did you find the boxes?" Maddie asked.

"I did. Thanks for taking them up. Not sure what I will do with them. I didn't like them being in storage. Just didn't have anywhere else for them." Mike said.

"You know, I have…kind of a den over there. I don't use it a lot because I love my kitchen but we could kind of make it your space. If you wanted to put that stuff in there, it wouldn't bother me. If you wanted it in the bedroom, it also wouldn't bother me though. Just let me know. There's a big TV in there." Maddie said.

"Thanks. Let me think about it. I'm not sure I could look at it all every day. I want it…displayed but not sure I can handle looking at it all the time. Thank you though." Mike said. Maddie reached over and squeezed his hand.

"So, did any of that baked stuff interest you?" Maddie asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to cause Mike any undue pain.

"All of it did. The chocolate chip cookies are really good. You know, you could open a bakery? Or restaurant?" Mike said.

"Maybe someday. I would now but I have certain requirements for my trust fund. I enjoy public service so it isn't such a big imposition. I never minded in the least." Maddie said. A bakery had always been a dream for her.

"I see. It is a good thing." Mike said.

"So, I have a meeting with my attorney tomorrow and I need to try and get into a doctor soon. Did you have any plans?" Maddie asked.

"Is everything okay? The doctor?" Mike asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Just a general check-up and I…need to be put on birth control, just to be safe. I'm assuming, you don't want a baby?" Maddie asked and then realized how it sounded.

"I…don't know. Never thought about having another one. I…still can. Christine and I never...we talked about having another baby. We were even kind of trying for another one before I went to the Arctic." Mike said.

"I don't have to go on the pill. I am not opposed to a baby. I just didn't want to tie you down if you…if this is just a rebound thing." Maddie said, not liking how needy it made her sound.

"Can we give it some…time? I can promise, it isn't a rebound thing for me. I'm in lock, stock and barrel." Mike said.

"That's good to hear." Maddie said as she leaned over and gave Mike a kiss. She had been a bit surprise but the conversation but was glad Mike felt nearly the same way she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once in a Lifetime Love**

Chapter 5

Three days later, Maddie was still feeling as euphoric with her new relationship. Mike was handy around the house, and a decent cook. He was also extremely supportive, not something she had had since before her dad died. Maddie had met with her attorney, partly to speak with him about her mother, but also to see what about how many years she needed to be in public service. It was always a clause that Maddie had accepted with little argument, but Mike's suggestion of a bakery had her thinking.

Fortunately, she only had to serve ten years in public service to receive the trust fund. It was continuously added to because her dad had had oil dividends and had made some wise investments that had held up during and after the Red Flu. Maddie was quite wealthy but frugal and the attorney gave his go-ahead to her pulling money out to start a bakery. Alan was a real estate agent who would help Maddie find the perfect place, and Mike was already promising to help her. Becky would be taste-tester.

The one problem she had was with her mom. The plane ticket that Maddie had gotten her wasn't first class, she wasn't happy with the apartment and refused to put her resume in anywhere. Maddie's maid in New York was about to have a fit and the doorman wanted to throw Marilyn out. Before Maddie could even think about looking for a bakery space, she had to go to New York. The question was rather to take Mike with her. A couple days before she had to leave, they were eating dinner and Maddie decided to bring it up.

"So, do you want to go to New York with me?" Maddie asked.

"I could. Not sure you want me to meet your mom though." Mike said.

"I wouldn't do that to you. Just to be there." Maddie said.

"I could do that but aren't we staying at the apartment?" Mike asked as he took a bite.

"That would certainly be the most economical thing to do but no. I have a reservation for the hotel across the street. I don't even want to stay with my mom. Now, ordinarily if we were to go to New York, I would want to stay there but not this time." Maddie explained.

"I see." Mike said as he continued eating.

"If you don't want to, I understand completely." Maddie pressed on. She really hoped Mike would go along. She wasn't sure if she was ready for a few days without him.

"I can go. No problem." Mike said with a smile. It didn't quite meet his eyes and she knew something was off.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked.

"Its…I told you that I could only assume my daughter, Hannah had died? I didn't find a death certificate or report. Well, Christine and Katie died in New York City, where Christine was originally from. I've always just assumed that not having any information on Hannah was on account of her being so young and not having any identification on her. Now or before, they would have run fingerprints or DNA on a Jane Doe, but back then, at the height of the Red Flu? She was probably cremated with no documentation." Mike said, fairly matter-of-factedly. It made Maddie's heart hurt.

"How old was she?" Maddie asked.

"Uh…eight at the time. Its been four and a half years so, she'd be twelve now. Kaitlyn's age." Mike said and then looked away.

"I have some connections in New York City. When we get there, we can check records and see if there were any unidentified eight-year-old's." Maddie assured him as she reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I've looked but had no luck whatsoever. I was lucky to find the information on Christine and Kaitlyn and it took several years to find." Mike said.

"I hate to dredge all this up, but is there any chance that she could still be alive?" Maddie asked.

"I doubt it. I would love to say yes, but she would have been alone and the authorities would have run her prints or DNA. That would have pointed them towards me. I went to New York a couple different times but only got the run-around." Mike said.

"Given. I'll call some people my dad worked with that have been trying to more or less catalog the city's homeless. I also have some connections within the coroner's office." Maddie said.

"Why do you have connections in the coroner's office?" Mike asked.

"My paramedic days. I started out in New York City." Maddie explained.

"I see." Mike said. They had finished eating and Maddie began collecting the dishes. Mike was fairly quiet. He helped her clean the kitchen and wash dishes, but his mind was elsewhere. Probably with his little girl. After they finished, Mike went to his workshop and Maddie sat down, deciding to get a head start on the search. She punched in one of her dad's friends, who ran a charity in New York City, benefiting the homeless. His name was Adam and if he knew anything, he would tell Maddie. Thankfully Adam answered on the second ring.

_"Hey, Maddie, how's it going?" Adam asked._

_ "Things are good. I am leaving the Navy and looking into starting a bakery down here in Florida. I am also…seeing someone. His name is Mike." Maddie explained._

_ "I see. Well, he'd better treat you good." Adam said. _

_ "He does. So, I am only putting a bug in your ear to see if you can think of anything. Mike was married before and had three kids. His wife, Christine and two of his kids; Kaitlyn and Lucas are confirmed deceased during the Red Flu; but his middle child, Hannah was never located. She was eight at the time. She'd be twelve now. I can take a picture of a picture and send it to you? See if you can think of anything. Christine and Kaitlyn died in New York City, where she was from. Mike isn't terribly forthcoming with information, but I think it hurts him more than anything._

_ "Sure. I have been working on reuniting some homeless kids with relatives. Kids that were orphaned through the Red Flu. What's her last name?" Adam asked._

_ "Slattery." Maddie said, she heard Adam gulp on the other side but wasn't sure why._

_ "I…was there any younger kids? Slattery isn't a terribly uncommon last name and there are…I've been working with a young girl; she could be twelve but she looks younger; she has two younger siblings. Twins, about four; maybe five. She has never told me their names but I do know that their last names are Slattery." Adam asked._

_ "It wouldn't be impossible. Mike did tell me that he and Christine were kind of trying for a baby before he left for the…he was on the James. He just never mentioned her being pregnant. I do know he was able to get a call into her and that was when she told him that their son died and she was at a safe zone in Virginia." Maddie explained. _

_ "I will see if I can find these kids tonight. Please send me that picture. That might help. She's dark haired and dark eyed." Adam said._

_ "The girl in the pictures has dark brown hair and I think brown eyes." Maddie said. _

_ "Okay, kind of matches but don't get your hopes up. These are street kids and this girl only comes to us on the coldest nights. She's street smart and very suspicious of anyone who says they will help." Adam explained. _

_ "Just let me know. We'll be in New York the day after tomorrow." Maddie said._

_ "Will do. In any case, we should meet up for lunch. Are you staying at your dad's apartment?" Adam asked._

_ "No, the hotel across. I'm letting Mom stay at the apartment and my maid and doorman are about to throttle her. I have to keep the peace and teach her to be a responsible adult." Maddie said. _

_ "Have fun with that." Adam said with a laugh. He hung up and Maddie sat for a few minutes, trying to decide whether to tell Mike. She didn't want to get his hopes up. She finally ran upstairs and took a couple pictures of Mike's pictures and texted them to Adam. _

Maddie changed into her bikini, knowing Mike needed a bit of a distraction. Her mind was on the phone call but had decided to just wait. She didn't want to hurt Mike. As soon as she walked outside, Mike got a huge dopey grin on his face. He thoroughly enjoyed the bikini.

**Thursday Afternoon**

Mike and Maddie landed at JFK early Thursday afternoon and immediately headed for the hotel. It was hot in New York City and even the drive in the town car was miserable. They got to the hotel and ordered room service before Maddie tackled dealing with her mom. She also quietly texted Adam to know she was in town.

Mike found a baseball game on the TV to occupy himself with but told her to call if she needed him. Maddie's stress level was through the moon and Mike had sensed that. As soon as she walked into the lobby of her apartment building, Karl, the daytime doorman sought her out.

"Miss Rawlings, it is good to see you." Karl said. She had known Karl since she had been a small child and adored him.

"Its good to see you too, and you know you can call me Maddie, right?" Maddie said.

"Yes, ma'am." Karl said.

"So, my mother is giving you fits?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Just this morning, she had five cases of Cristal champagne delivered. When I asked the delivery man about payment, he said that Duchess was having the bills sent to you and wanted me to confirm your address. I refused the delivery and she's been in fine form since." Karl explained, referring to Marilyn having been married to a British duke. He had divorced her and she was no longer a duchess, but she forgot to tell that part. She used the title liberally.

"Oh, my lord. What was she going to do with that much champagne?" Maddie asked.

"I guess bathe in it. I don't know, ma'am. She said she knew you drank it too." Karl said.

"I prefer my $5 blackberry wine when I do drink. Just because one has money, doesn't mean one has to act like it." Maddie said, echoing her father.

"Yes, ma'am. Bridgett is also upset. Duchess has made a mess of the apartment. She refuses to send garbage down the trash chute, left a shower running and will not let the bathwater out." Karl explained. Bridgett was Maddie's made.

"Okay. I'll talk to her." Maddie said before getting in the elevator and riding to the tenth floor, where her father had lived most of his adult life and where Maddie had spent most of her childhood. As soon as she opened the door, she seen the mess. It was atrocious and Marilyn was sitting on the couch, who sprung up as soon as she saw Maddie.

"Maddison! I didn't expect to see you." Marilyn said as she gave Maddie an air kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, I've been getting some calls about you and decided to come up and talk to you. Mom, have you taken the garbage out?" Maddie asked.

"Why you only pay the maid to come in once a week is beyond me. I am not taking the garbage out or washing the dishes!" Marilyn complained.

"Because you are an adult, in your fifties. Those are things adults do. And you don't have to take the garbage out. Over here is a chute. Just throw the tied-up bag down it. Building maintenance deals with it from there. This apartment stinks." Maddie said.

"You should have the maid come by. And you really need to think about finding a new one anyways. She is so elderly and that stupid Irish accent?" Marilyn said.

"Bridgett worked for Dad for years and until she is ready to retire, she has a job. You will treat her with respect." Maddie said, not wanting to add that it was Bridgett who had helped Maddie get her feminine products when she was a young teenager that didn't want to ask her single father, who gave her cooking and baking lessons, and who had been more of a mother to Maddie then Marilyn ever had.

"Hmm. Aren't you acting all high and mighty? So, like your father." Marilyn said.

"Maybe. You know, Mom; I am doing you a favor by allowing you to stay here. Paying the bills? What was Karl telling me about the Cristal Champagne? I don't even drink that stuff. What were you going to do with five cases?" Maddie asked.

"I use it on my face and was going to have a party." Marilyn said.

"A party? Seriously, Mom! You do realize there are still starving kids in this city. You spend so much money on you that you don't even think about stuff like that!" Maddie lectured.

"I give money to the arts." Marilyn said. She had donated a couple years before to a museum, with Maddie's money.

"Yes, with my money. How is the job search going?" Maddie asked as she began cleaning the kitchen and emptying the garbage.

"I turned my resume into the museum." Marilyn said.

"And? Have you called them?" Maddie asked.

"No. I haven't ever worked." Marilyn admitted.

"I know that but you have to get a job. At this point, you could be flipping burgers at a greasy spoon and I would be fine with it." Maddie said.

"I have a degree in…" Marilyn started.

"In Art History, I know. But that is not an easy sell. Clean this up and call the museum. I will be back tomorrow to check. Bridgett will be here tomorrow and she is not to clean all this up. I will be giving her a bonus and be giving Karl and the other doormen healthy tips." Maddie said. She looked down at her phone, seeing a message from Mike checking on her and another from Karl, wanting to meet at the coffee shop in her hotel lobby.

"Yes, daughter." Marilyn said snidely before Maddie left. As Maddie rode the elevator the ground level, she texted Mike that she was alright and then texted Adam. He was waiting on her. She explained to Karl what was going on and to call her if there were any problems, and then walked back to her hotel. Thankfully, Adam had already ordered her a latte and she made herself comfortable.

"So, just an update. I spoke with a female colleague that has worked a little more with…the Slattery kids. Explained the situation. She is looking for the older girl. She doesn't know the older girl's name but the twin's names are Lucy and MJ. Sarah doesn't know what MJ stands for. I showed her the pictures you sent and she said it's a possibility and that the girl has told her that her father didn't know that their mom was pregnant. Apparently didn't want to worry her husband." Adam explained.

"So, she is about twelve and takes care of her younger siblings on the street?" Maddie asked.

"Unfortunately, there are more stories like that. She worries about them and is terrified the authorities will separate them." Adam said.

"I see, so she stays under the radar, not giving names and such?" Maddie questioned.

"Yep. Maddie don't get your hopes up. It may not be the girl you are looking for. Don't get pigeon-holed." Adam advised.

"I haven't told Mike. I…if it isn't them, it will break his heart and his heart is already in pieces. I have never seen someone carry so much grief or guilt." Maddie said.

"Good idea not to. I will let you know as soon as I know something." Adam said as he stood up. Maddie also stood up and gave Adam a hug before they parted ways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once in a Lifetime Love**

Chapter 6

Despite having to deal with her mother, Maddie was thoroughly enjoying the time with Mike in one of her favorite cities. He'd been to New York before but it was fun to show him her favorite places. They walked through Central Park, went to her favorite bakery and even attended a mass at the church that Maddie had gone to as a child. Maddie was slightly surprised that Mike was a practicing Catholic. He had filled out a Mass card with Christine, Kaitlyn and Lucas' names on them but Hannah's name was strangely missing. Maybe he couldn't have a mass said for her because his heart hadn't quite accepted that she might be gone?

Maddie hadn't heard anymore out of Adam. She wasn't sure what she hoped for. Of course, she wanted Mike to be reunited with his children, but it would change things in their relationship. Everything was easy and casual. They had no expectations or even discussed their future. They teased and joked around.

Maddie wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, but her mother had moved out of her apartment, and Maddie didn't know where she had gone. Until she called, wanting a bill paid, Maddie didn't care to know. She had left a mess at the apartment, that took Maddie an entire day to clean up. Instead of leaving Mike to his own devices, Maddie finally let him come over from the hotel. He was a huge help and Maddie moved them over from the hotel.

What was interesting was sharing a bed with Mike in the same room she had slept as a girl. They could have slept in her dad's former bedroom, but Maddie felt odd about sharing a room with her lover that had belonged to her father. So, Mike laughed when he saw the sea of pink that her childhood bedroom was.

"You like pink, huh?" Mike asked.

"I did, when I was about twelve. I just never had it repainted and now I enjoy staying in it." Maddie admitted.

"I see. Just so you know, I will never be okay with our bedroom at home being pink." Mike teased as he settled under the floral-patterned bedspread.

"Yeah, I got out of this phase pretty quick. Now it just feels like I'm returning to my childhood a bit. Oh, Rufus!" Maddie said as Mike handed her a stuffed bear. She tucked her bear in between her and Mike.

"I'm sharing a bed with a stuffed animal?" Mike teased.

"Yes, and me. Consider yourself lucky. Rufus is coming home with us." Maddie teased back and then gave Mike a kiss on the cheek.

"Lucky because I'm sharing a bed with Rufus or you?" Mike asked.

"Both." Maddie said as they settled. The one thing she was not comfortable with was having sex with Mike in her childhood bedroom. Something he seemed okay with. He quickly fell asleep but Maddie tossed and turned, wondering about the three kids Adam had told her about. Even if they weren't Mike's, she was still worried. About midnight, Maddie's phone lit up with a text from Adam. Maddie looked at it, and then jumped out of bed, not sure what to do.

_ "Its them. Sarah and I have them at the little diner on Lexington. Hannah is pretty cagey so you need to hurry." Adam's text read. _

_ "I'll be there soon. We're close. I'll have Mike with me." Maddie texted back. She looked back at Mike, who had turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Rufus in his sleep, probably thinking it was her. How was she going to tell him? _

"Mike, I need you to wake up for me." Maddie said as she gently shook Mike awake. It took a moment and Maddie knew she was going to have to pour the coffee into him, judging by his sleep-filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked, as he realized he was holding Rufus.

"I…have a friend who works with the city's homeless, specifically kids. Mike, they found Hannah." Maddie said, not sure how to bring up the twins. Mike sat up in bed like he was on fire and threw the blanket off him.

"Are you…sure?" Mike asked as he pulled on his jeans from the day before.

"I…okay, you might get mad but I sent him a picture of your pictures. And…there's something else." Maddie said as she got dressed.

"What?" Mike asked.

"She has two kids with her. Twins. Lucy and MJ, they are about four or so. You said you and Christine were trying for a baby and Hannah told my friend's friend that her mother hadn't told her father because she didn't want to worry him." Maddie explained. Mike's emotions were all over the place. She couldn't tell if he was mad or not, but none of that mattered.

"Where have they been?" Mike asked. They both walked out of her bedroom, and then the apartment. They got in the elevator and rode to the ground floor before Maddie came up with an answer.

"Homeless, Mike. I don't know a lot more then that. Up until about five minutes ago, before I woke you up; I didn't even know that it was them. Just three kids that had the same last name as you. I promise. As soon as I knew, you knew." Maddie said.

"Oh, God. How…far?" Mike asked as they walked out of her apartment building.

"Lexington, its two blocks over. I can get a taxi?" Maddie asked.

"No. Walking will be faster. Which way?" Mike asked.

"This way." Maddie said as she grabbed Mike's hand and began the walk. He was tense and was fidgeting with his other hand. She would love to know what was going on in his head. "Mike, just say it. I know you're angry with me." Maddie begged as they walked.

"No. Just…a little overwhelmed and still waking up." Mike said and then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"They're at a diner. They'll have coffee. Adam did say that Hannah was pretty cagey. Before I knew beforehand, he said that she was terrified that she'd be separated from the younger kids. She kept herself and them under the radar." Maddie explained.

"That's common with homeless kids, especially when they have younger kids to care for." Mike said. Maddie must have given him a confused look because he continued. "Cop days. I dealt with a lot of homeless kids. Maddie, things are going to be difficult for a good long while. As committed as I am to you and as much as I…care about you, I do understand if you want to walk away. It won't be easy. I appreciate all that you've done but this could be very hard for you." Mike said, pausing on the sidewalk. Maddie also paused and put both her hands on Mike's chest.

"I'm in lock, stock and barrel. You are going to need help. I was just worried you would be angry at me for knowing there was a possibility and not telling you. I just didn't want to get your hopes up and be wrong." Maddie said and then reached up kissed Mike.

"I understand. Let's go." Mike said. They continued the walk to the diner. As soon as Maddie saw into the windows, she saw a young girl pacing around and two younger kids sitting at the table eating. Adam and another woman were sitting with them. The other woman must be Sarah. Mike and Maddie walked into the diner. Fortunately, Hannah's back was too them and didn't see them immediately. Adam sprung up to greet them.

"Mike, this is Adam, a friend of mine who works at a charity that my father started. Is this Sarah?" Maddie asked as she pointed at the woman sitting at the table with the two kids. Hannah had turned around and was looking at Mike in shock.

"Daddy?" Hannah asked. Maddie would never be a psychiatrist, but she could have sworn that she saw some of the walls that Hannah had built around herself and the twins break down.

"Oh, baby." Mike said as he held his arms open and Hannah ran into them. The twins were staring at Hannah and Mike, not understanding what was happening. Maddie moved away from Mike and Hannah and walked to the table where Adam was standing.

"Yes, this is Sarah. This is Lucy and this is MJ. Lucy is enjoying her first mac and cheese ever and MJ is getting a pancake." Adam explained. Maddie could hear both Mike and Hannah crying but choose to fixate on the two little kids sitting at the table and eating. They had impeccable table manners for only being four years old and only seemed interested in their food and their older sister.

"Hi, guys. My name is Maddie. I'm a friend of your…uh…" Maddie stopped not sure how to continue.

"Guys, remember Hannah telling about your dad? That is him. Maddie is a friend of his." Sarah explained. Lucy gave her a cheesy smile and Maddie resisted the urge to wipe MJ's face clean. Both kids were small for their ages, in dirty clothes and had dirty faces.

"Its nice to meet you, ma'am." MJ said before stuffing another fork full of pancake into his mouth.

"Its really nice to meet both of you too. Is your food good?" Maddie asked.

"YEAH!" Lucy said excitedly. She had dark, curling hair and big blue eyes and MJ had Mike's lighter hair and brown eyes.

"I'm glad. Are you guys tired?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." MJ said seriously.

"We'll go back to my apartment in a bit, take baths and you guys can go to sleep." Maddie explained.

"In a bed?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. In a nice bed." Maddie said. She noticed Mike and Hannah pull apart and gestured for the waitress. She came right over and Maddie ordered Mike and herself a cup of coffee. She didn't know what Hannah wanted to eat. Finally, they walked back over and Mike introduced Hannah to Maddie, surprisingly as his girlfriend.

"Its nice to meet you. What would you like to eat?" Maddie asked.

"Uh…pancakes? Chocolate chip?" Hannah asked, almost like she was asking for too much. The waitress heard her and nodded at Maddie.

"What would you like to drink?" Maddie asked.

"Milk?" Hannah asked and the waitress nodded again. Maddie would be tipping her well because she was extremely patient with the three kids and seemed to just understand what was really going on. Mike was sitting next to MJ and was helping him with a straw.

"Mike, I told the twins once they got done eating, we'd go back to the apartment and take baths and go to bed." Maddie suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Mike agreed.

"On that note, we'd better go. Hannah, remember what I told you. You are safe now and need to stop worrying. Leave everything to the adults." Sarah told her.

"Yes, ma'am." Hannah said in a quiet voice. She was sitting next to Mike and seemed so nervous. Her clothes and shoes were in terrible shape and Maddie had already decided; she was going to spoil her rotten. She just needed help. After a few more goodbyes and Mike's very heartfelt thanks, Adam and Sarah left.

"Mike, these guys are going to need…a lot. I am going to call Becky to see if she can come up and help. She's really good with this sort of thing. I just don't know if she can because of being pregnant." Maddie said quietly and Mike nodded.

"Go for it. I'm terrible at shopping." Mike admitted.

"Perfect, if not; I will see about Bridgett." Maddie said before standing up and stepping out to make the call. Normal people wouldn't call their friends at midnight to see if they could jump on a plane and fly to New York to go shopping, but normal people didn't have friends like Becky. Thankfully, she answered on the first ring.

_ "Hey, everything okay? Its early." Becky's cheery voice asked. _

_ "Yeah. I know its early and I'm not even sure if you can help. I found Mike's kids and they have been homeless. Becky, they need so much. Could you come up to New York? I know with the babies…" Maddie started._

_ "I will be on the first flight out. Will text you." Becky said. _

_ "You are the best. You know you can say no." Maddie said._

_ "I know but I want to help and I love shopping." Becky said before hanging up. _

Maddie walked back into the restaurant and smiled at the scene in front of her. All three kids were eating hungrily. Sure, they were dirty and there would be long term psychological issues, but they were with Mike. Maddie wasn't quite sure about herself in his life but she was glad he was recognizing that she was a part of it.

After finishing eating, Mike paid the bill and they began to walk back to the apartment. The twins were young and taking everything in stride, but Hannah was deeply traumatized. They took the kids up to the apartment, and Mike, being an experienced parent, coerced the twins into a bubble bath, while Maddie got Hannah to take a shower in the master bath. The dirt just rolled off the three kids and they were getting very sleepy. Mike put the twins in his t-shirts that went to their ankles. They did mysteriously have some clean clothes in their backpack but it was just underclothes. Hannah had on a pair of Maddie's pajamas. As Mike and Maddie tried to figure out sleeping arrangements, Hannah piped up.

"The twins will be scared if I'm not there. Can they sleep with me?" Hannah asked.

"Of course. Mike, how about my old room?" Maddie suggested.

"Perfect." Mike said as he led the kids into the bedroom where he had been sleeping just a few hours before. The kids seemed amazed by the big, comfortable bed and all of Maddie's childhood paraphernalia.

"This used to be my room." Maddie explained as Mike helped the twins into the bed. Hannah was in the middle with Lucy on one side and MJ on the other and Lucy had Rufus in her thin arms.

"Its pretty. I'm so tired." Hannah said. Maddie stepped out so that Mike could have a badly needed moment with the three kids.

She walked into her dad's former bedroom, no longer caring about sharing her father's bed with her lover. The room had been redone after his death anyway and he had been gone for five years. As long as she was happy, he wouldn't care and he would be personally spoiling the Slattery kids rotten. Mike came to bed about ten minutes later, undressed and pulled Maddie onto his chest.

"Thank you. They're sleeping. Hannah could barely keep her eyes open. She said she finally felt safe. I don't think she has slept well in years." Mike admitted as he wrapped his arms around Maddie.

"Probably not. I didn't do much other then making some calls. How are you with the twins?" Maddie asked.

"Surprised. Christine and I were trying but both had pretty well chalked it up to being too old. I don't doubt that they are mine. Once Hannah isn't so tired, I would guess she'll offer up some answers. I do want to get them to a doctor, either here or once we get back to Florida. Do…taking on three kids is going to be overwhelming for you and I would understand if you…would want us to move out. I…still want this with you but you didn't sign on for this." Mike asked.

"Mike, I don't want you or those kids to go anywhere. We will work through all this. Go to sleep." Maddie ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. You too." Mike said as he gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. Maddie wasn't sure who fell asleep first, and it really didn't matter. She could hear the kid's soft snores from across the hallway and something about it was strangely peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once in a Lifetime Love**

Chapter 7

Mike and Maddie were able to sleep until after eight when MJ jumped up in bed with them, wanting breakfast. The girls were still asleep, but MJ woke Lucy up. Hannah was dead to the world and neither Mike nor Maddie wanted to wake her. As Mike cooked the kids' breakfast, Maddie quizzed the twins on what they liked, trying to get an idea on toys or clothes. The problem was, the twins didn't know what they liked because they had never had much of anything. They were extremely well behaved, considering their older sister; who was not much older than them had raised them their entire lives.

Becky's flight would arrive at eleven and she would be staying at the apartment. Bridgett would also accompany them to the store, since she had grandkids the same ages as Mike kids and knew what they liked. Her twelve-year-old granddaughter would be along to help with Hannah's items.

Finally, at a quarter after ten, just as Maddie was about to leave for the airport, did Hannah appear. She still looked sleepy but seemed a little less scared then the night before. She wouldn't voice what she wanted, only to make sure that the twins got plenty. Maddie had gotten an SUV for the day so they would have plenty of room and Mike had given her his debit card, not that Maddie would use it for much. Her father's company plane happened to be in New York and Maddie had already arranged for it to be their ride home. It would be easier on Becky and would give them plenty of cargo room. She had never used the company plane for a personal need but she needed it this time and thankfully, she still was a major shareholder in the company and could use the plane personally.

Becky was waiting on her at the curb. The one thing Maddie hated about New York City was the traffic, so when she hired the SUV, she had a driver as well. They would pick Bridgett and her granddaughter Sophie up in Brooklyn and shop at the quainter shops there. While Maddie could afford Manhattan prices, she liked Brooklyn better anyways.

Sophie had younger brothers and sisters so she also knew what four-year-old's liked. She suggested sundresses and leggings for Lucy because it allowed for her to play freely and would be cool enough. Her mom had suggested a couple stores on the same street in Bayridge. It was where she shopped for her kid's clothing and there was one shop that would appeal to Hannah. By the time it was all said and done, Katie had come along for the excursion.

Between Maddie, Becky, Katie, Bridgett and Sophie; they thought of everything. Clothes, toys and items to keep Hannah busy. Maddie would need to get them some more things once they got to Florida, but they got the necessities and some fun stuff and had a lot of fun doing it. Katie was a wealth of knowledge about kids in general. She steered Maddie away from video games and electronic devices, opting for board and card games.

While Maddie was shopping, Mike had texted her that he had taken the kids to get their hair cut and had visited a walk-in clinic. Fortunately, the kids were healthy. They were on the thin side, especially Hannah but the doctor had prescribed some vitamins and supplements and suggested a high calorie, high protein diet to get them growing properly. Mike had also taken a trip through the market with the kids and gotten their prescriptions and vitamins.

Once they finally got done shopping, Maddie had the driver drop Bridgett, Katie and Sophie off at their house and head her and Becky back to Manhattan. Becky was exhausted and hungry. Thankfully, Mike had already started supper and it would be on the table when they got back to the apartment. Between Maddie, the driver and Karl, they got all the many bags and boxes onto the elevator. Becky had made a beeline for the bathroom in the lobby. Karl helped Maddie and Becky carry everything into the apartment and even Mike seemed overwhelmed even though Maddie had kept him updated throughout the day.

They ate dinner and the kids began unpacking everything. They were excited but the more Mike saw, Maddie could tell he was getting upset. She finally signaled to Becky that they were going to take a moment and led him into the bedroom.

"Okay, you're upset. What's going on?" Maddie asked. She had her hands on Mike's shoulders and could feel the tension.

"Its…I know they needed stuff but that's a lot." Mike said.

"Its really only staple pieces. Mike, you won't have to buy them a full wardrobe all at once again. The stuff we got will grow with them. They'll need a few things once we get to Florida but this will get them by and keep them occupied. Besides, some of it was from me. I have your receipts." Maddie admitted. Mike had bought the underclothes, shoes, and two outfits each for the kids. Maddie had bought all the fun stuff and the outfits she saw and liked.

"Look, I get that you are wealthy and I appreciate all that you've done, but I really don't need charity. I can support my kids perfectly fine on my own." Mike said before walking out the door. Maddie was completely shocked and Becky peeked through the door, apparently having heard everything.

"Maddie don't overreact. He's overwhelmed. In the past twenty-four hours, he's had a daughter that he believed to be dead show back up in his life and has two four-year-old's. Give him a breath. You need to see things from his perspective. You move him into your house, where you cover all the bills, fly him to New York, find his kids, buy his kids almost an entire wardrobe and expect him to be alright? I would say he's feeling a bit emasculated." Becky said.

"So, how do I fix it?" Maddie asked as they sat down on the bed.

"Just…give him a moment. He cares about you a lot. I know before your relationship was all fun, games and sex. Now it's about three kids that need him. His relationship with you is taking a backseat. You must understand that. He's a parent again. Doesn't mean that you can't go along for the ride. Just…let him make some decisions where the kids are concerned." Becky explained.

"We didn't just have sex." Maddie pointed out.

"Uh-huh. Which is why when I brought your basket and lasagna dish back over last week, I could hear you and him upstairs in the throws of it. Teach me to just walk in. I thought since it was three o'clock in the afternoon and the door was unlocked, I was safe…wrong!" Becky teased as she stood up.

"Oops. I wondered how the basket and dish got back over there. Did you hear anything entertaining?" Maddie said.

"You are very demanding in bed." Becky said.

"We didn't make it to the bed. We barely made it to the bedroom." Maddie said before they walked out of the bedroom.

"Those poor kids. You and Mike are going to have to curb that." Becky teased. As they walked back into the living area, Mike was sitting on the couch with MJ on one part of his lap and Lucy on the other side. One thing had amazed Mike and that was how quickly he had bonded with the twins. Maddie sat down next to him and leaned in so only he could hear her.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't realize how it was seeming. I know I have to learn some boundaries. This is not something I've ever dealt with before so please forgive me." Maddie whispered into his ear and then kissed his temple. The twins were enthralled with the cartoon that was playing on the TV and didn't hear a word, thankfully.

"Apology accepted. We'll work through everything." Mike told her with a smile.

"I hope." Maddie said. Hannah sat down on her other side and Maddie wrapped an arm around her. Maddie had been worried about bonding with Hannah because she might resent Maddie, but Hannah, while not trusting, seemed to sense that Maddie would keep her and especially the twins safe.

"Thanks for all the stuff. Has your friends heard about Ace?" Hannah asked.

"Ace?" Maddie asked. Mike looked over and nodded.

"Their dog. They left him tied up where they had been staying. Sarah and Adam are looking for him. I told them if they found him, they could bring him here. I hope that's okay?" Mike asked.

"Of course. I'll text Adam." Maddie told her. She pulled her phone out and sent Adam a text asking. Within a minute, she had a text back.

"_Was just going to text you, yes. We have the dog. Can I bring it to the apartment?" Adam's text read._

"_Of course." Maddie answered. She passed the phone to Mike and he gave her a huge smile in response. A dog had not been on her radar, but neither had a boyfriend with three kids. _

Even Becky was engrossed in the movie and finally a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Maddie got up to get it and winked at Mike. They both knew it was Adam and the dog. When she opened the door, she was not expecting to see Adam with a pit bull, who was thoroughly thrilled to see his owners. All three kids had jumped up and were hugging and crying over Ace and Ace was licking their faces happily.

"I didn't know it was a pit?" Mike asked.

"He is but pits also tend to be good with kids. They used to be called nanny dogs and he really seems to love the kids." Adam said. Mike would never deny them the dog but even Maddie could tell he was slightly off put.

"Are you okay with this?" Mike asked Maddie.

"I'm good with it." Maddie said.

"Oh, please? Daddy? Please don't make us give him up. He's a good dog. Please?" Hannah begged. It reminded Maddie of how she used to beg her father for things and she also knew, it generally always worked. Even though Mike had only had Hannah back for less than twenty-four hours, she had him completely wrapped around her little finger. She was thoroughly a daddy's girl.

"I suppose. But once we get back to Florida, you will be responsible for making sure he is fed everyday and taken outside. If he makes a mess, I would prefer you clean it up. The twins can help but you're older." Mike told Hannah. It was a reasonable request and Hannah jumped up and hugged Mike tightly.

"Thank you." Hannah said.

"I'm not the only one to thank. Its Maddie's house and dogs can be destructive." Mike told her. Hannah let loose of Mike and immediately gave Maddie a huge hug.

"I had him checked over. He is a really good dog. Pretty healthy. Could use a few decent meals but all in all, he's an ace." Adam teased.

"Great. I guess I'll run down to the corner store and get some dogfood. Hannah, do you know what kind he likes?" Mike asked, not realizing how absurd the question was.

"Oh, he's never had dog food. When we got a meal, the twins would get the biggest part and then I'd take a bite or so, and then Ace got the rest. He'll eat anything." Hannah explained. Maddie didn't miss the look of pain that crossed Mike's face. No wonder Hannah was so dangerously thin. She only was able to obtain maybe one meal a day for herself, twins and a dog.

"I don't understand why you would keep a dog if you were barely eating." Mike remarked.

"Mike, a lot of homeless people keep a dog. It's a matter of protection. People see a couple kids with a pit bull and will avoid them." Adam explained.

"I see." Mike said. She could tell he was still upset but desperately wanted to make his kids happy. He knew Ace was one way of doing that.

"Ace took care of us." Lucy said as she hugged the dog around his neck. The dog just took it all in and looked at Mike like he was begging to stay too.

"I see. Alright, I'll go get some dog food and other items for him. Kids, behave." Mike ordered, even though the kids were extremely well behaved. Mike and Adam left and Maddie smiled at the kids playing with the dog.

"It'll get better, Maddie. He's just overwhelmed." Becky said from her chair. Who knew Becky could be so wise?


	8. Chapter 8

**Once in a Lifetime Love**

Chapter 8

Two days later, they were back in Florida. Thankfully, Ace was a really good dog and if the kids were in sight, he was fine. Mike was still nervous about him and was feeling overwhelmed, trying to bond with the twins and work through things with Hannah. Maddie felt horribly for him.

She was also going to have to figure out something out with a vehicle. The luxury car that her mom had gifted her with and then made Maddie pay for was entirely too small and her Jeep was not kid friendly. Mike's truck had a double cab but with two booster seats, Hannah was squished in the middle. Once Mike got settled, Maddie was going to suggest trading her car off for an SUV of some sort. It wasn't like she liked the car.

They were also going to have to figure something out considering sleeping arrangements. For now, the kids wanted to be together so they took over the guestroom and queen-sized bed. Eventually, Mike and Maddie would convince them to sleep in separate rooms. Maddie respected the bond the three of them had but could tell that all Mike wanted to do was break into their little world. The first night they were home, Mike and Maddie were settling into bed. They were all exhausted and jet lagged.

"I'm thinking about trading my car off. Would you help me with the car dealer? I always have the worst luck with them." Maddie asked.

"Sure. What are you looking for?" Mike asked.

"Well, an SUV. I don't like the car anyways and I could probably trade down and be without a payment." Maddie explained. She wasn't sure what sort of reaction he'd have.

"Maddie, are you sure about this? You seem devoted to the kids but I don't want you to end up resenting them. Kids are…a huge commitment and not one that you have to make if you don't want to. They are my responsibility and I don't want you to feel obligated." Mike asked as he turned on his side and looked at her.

"I…its…okay, Mike; I always wanted to be a mom but was feeling the clock ticking. I know I am not their mom but I already care about them a lot. Forgive me for asking this, but how are you doing with it? I know you're thrilled to have them but you had gotten a taste of not having that responsibility and now you have it back. I don't ask that to upset you because I know you love them, but just think about it. You seem like you are on a slow boil. I just don't want you to erupt on one of the kids." Maddie asked.

"I was not always a good husband or father. Not present a lot, and when I was; I was focused on the next rank or deployment. Then the Red Flu happened. I lost Lucas and that was bad enough. Then I made the choice to go back to the James. I could have continued looking but I went back and that is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Once they figure that out, they won't want anything to do with me and I'll be lucky if you do now." Mike told her.

"Mike, you did what you had to do, and from what I understand you searched for them. Just focus on the fact that you have them. It doesn't bring Christine, Kaitlyn or Lucas back, but I think they would want you to concentrate on being the best dad you can be for Hannah, Lucy and MJ. As far as not being very present, I would say based on Hannah's reaction to you when she first saw you, you were more present than you think." Maddie said as she wrapped her arms around Mike and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, but they suffered, a lot. The twins won't remember it, but Hannah will and I am afraid she'll end up resenting me. I don't know if I can handle it." Mike admitted.

"So, what are you going to do?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know." Mike told her. Maddie didn't have a good answer.

"You are going to have to find an answer soon. You know I will help you with them. They are sweet kids and they love you. And you love them. If you feel the need to leave to sort this out, I will take care of them." Maddie promised.

"Thank you." Mike said. He returned her kiss and then settled down. He fell asleep pretty quickly but Maddie had trouble, trying to figure out they best way to help him and the kids. She didn't think he would leave.

The next morning, while she was showering, she heard Mike rustling around in the closet. The kids weren't up yet. When she walked into her walk-in closet to get dressed, Mike was packing a suitcase. Maddie stood and watched her for a moment. She was standing with a towel wrapped around her with another wrapped around her hair.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"I'm leaving. I need to sort things out and I want to be gone before the kids wake up." Mike told her shortly.

"Mike…I didn't think you'd actually go. Please tell me that you are planning to come back after a couple days?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know when. I left a check on your dresser so if the kids need something, you don't have to pay for it. I'll send you more money if I am gone longer. I will also be calling an attorney and have guardianship paperwork drawn up. Their medical cards are on the way as well." Mike explained.

"And…what do you want me to tell them?" Maddie asked.

"Tell them that I love them very much but they deserve someone who will put them first. I didn't put my family first almost five years ago, and because of that, my eight-year-old had to live on the streets and raise her younger siblings. Nothing I can do will ever make that right. You were right about Christine, Kaitlyn and Lucas wanting me to be a good dad for them. I just don't think I am capable of that right now." Mike said as he zipped the suitcase up.

"And what about me?" Maddie asked.

"What about you? I appreciate you taking care of them and I appreciate that you care about them. Please…just…look at it as a chance to be a mother." Mike said.

"No…what about me and you?" Maddie said as she blocked Mike from leaving the closet.

"Maddie, I care about you, but the last two women I cared about died. I've lost two kids as well. Maybe I'm cursed. I don't know. I just can't handle losing another person I care about. Maybe I am not allowed to love or be loved." Mike said.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Yes, you've had a lot of hard knocks and I hate that for you, but this is not the answer. Your kids love you and I…I love you too. No amount of walking away is going to change that." Maddie said before giving Mike a kiss on the chin.

"Maybe I hope that by doing this, I am giving you all a reason to hate me." Mike said before pushing past her. He grabbed the suitcase, his shaving kit and nodded back at her before walking out. All Maddie could do was sit down on her bed, and cry.

Mike was the first of her boyfriends that she actually loved. The past couple weeks, she had never been happier. He understood her need to serve, he encouraged her dream of a bakery, fixed things around the house and was just really good to have around. And how was she going to explain it to the kids? The twins might believe that he was going away on business or some such thing, but Hannah wouldn't. She heard the front door close and Mike's truck start and leave. It brought a fresh wave of tears. She didn't hear Hannah walk into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Uh…" Maddie stumbled with an explanation as she wiped the tears.

"My dad left, didn't he? My mom always cried like this after he left. But she was always dressed. Why are you in a towel?" Hannah asked as she sat down on the bed next to Maddie.

"Yeah, he left. He had some business to attend to." Maddie lied, more for her own benefit.

"He's never not said goodbye. It must have been really important." Hannah said.

"It was. He said to tell you kids that he loved you very much. I don't know when he'll be back but I'm sure soon." Maddie lied again. She had to even question Mike's love for his kids. She looked up and noticed that a couple of his pictures were gone. The ones that were left were for the kids because Christine was in them. The boxes of various items were still sitting next to his dresser. "Hey, this is some of your stuff from before. Your mom's recipe book and jewelry box are in there too. I think you should look through them. I'll get dressed." Maddie said as she stood up and walked to her dresser to get clothes out.

"He'll come back. He loves you. He told me so." Hannah said.

"He didn't tell me that." Maddie said. It seemed immature but Maddie was kind of fixated on that.

"Maddie, Daddy really loved my mom but he wasn't so good at telling her. I think he feels really guilty about that." Hannah said from the bedroom. Maddie had gone into the bathroom to begin getting ready. She dressed quickly and combed her hair. She didn't even feel the energy to dry and straighten it. She didn't have anyone to look good for.

"I know he did. Your dad had his once in a lifetime love with your mom, and your dad is mine. I have to accept that he will never love me the way I love him. So, what do you want to do today?" Maddie asked as she walked back into the bedroom.

"Can we bake?" Hannah asked. She had the box open and had her mom's recipe book out. Maddie had figured out quickly that Hannah enjoyed cooking or baking.

"Sure, anything in particular?" Maddie asked.

"My mom's chocolate chip cookies. They were yummy, but she put graham crackers in them. Do you have any?" Hannah asked as she passed the book over. In big, bubbly handwriting, Christine had the recipe written out. It was labeled as 'Hannah's favorite.' Sure enough, it called for crushed up graham crackers.

"I don't think so, but we can run to the store. Can you wake the kids up and get them moving? I'll take Ace out." Maddie asked.

"Sure, do you want me to tell them that Daddy is gone for a business trip?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. He didn't tell me when he would be back but I'm sure it'll be soon." Maddie told her and Hannah nodded. She stood up and gave Maddie a huge hug and then ran off. All Maddie could do was smile. Hannah was so sweet.

Maddie walked into the kid's bedroom and put Ace's leash on him. The twins were awake and Hannah was supervising them in the bathroom, brushing teeth and combing hair. Hannah was putting Lucy's hair up in pigtails and arguing with MJ about even combing his.

"Guys, I am going to take Ace on a short walk. Behave for your sister. I'll be back in five minutes." Maddie said. All three kids nodded and Ace led her down the stairs and outside. He was all too ready to go out, doing his business immediately. Mike had gotten him a kennel the day before so they could pin him when they weren't home. Ace was a good dog and seemed to sense Maddie's mood, even giving her a good face lick when she bent down to unhook him from his lead. Hannah and the twins were already downstairs and looking through Maddie's pantry. She was going to have to go grocery shopping. She had turned into an overnight mom, without ever giving birth. She just always thought she would have her love next to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Once in A Lifetime Love**

Chapter 9

Two weeks later, and there was still no word from Mike. The medical cards had arrived, along with guardianship paperwork. Mike had given Maddie legal power of attorney on the kids. She could make their medical and legal decisions, but as her own attorney had pointed out, he had not terminated his own rights. Maddie took that as a sign that maybe he'd come back. Three days after the paperwork arrived, she was surprised to see Kara Greene at her front door. Maddie didn't think Kara even had her address.

"Captain Greene, uh…come in? The kids are out back, wanting to swim. Do you want to go back there?" Maddie asked as she let Kara in.

"Sure. Your house is beautiful. Sorry to just drop in. And please, call me Kara. I've retired now as well." Kara said as she followed Maddie through.

"Oh. Would you like something to drink? I have…water, juice, sweet tea and Kool-Aid. I also have wine too. I could fix a tray." Maddie asked as she paused in the kitchen.

"Water is fine, thank you. I'll step outside so the kids can start swimming." Kara said as she stepped through the French doors. Maddie fixed a tray with water and some cookies that she had made. Kara was sitting on the patio fastening MJ's floaties for him. Maddie sat down next to her and positioned the tray between them.

"Remember, shallow end." Maddie warned him and he nodded. Hannah and Lucy were already in the pool and MJ got in with him.

"They are so adorable. Frankie is a little younger." Kara said, making small talk.

"Your son? You could have brought him." Maddie suggested.

"Yeah. He would have loved it but he's hanging out with his dad. So…Mike wanted me to give you this." Kara said as she gave Maddie a check. Maddie had opened a bank account with the other one he gave her and would deposit the second check into it.

"I thought he was going to mail it?" Maddie said.

"He…thought about it, but I think he wanted someone he knew to put their eyes on the kids and you to make sure you all were okay." Kara explained.

"We miss him so no, we aren't okay. Is he?" Maddie asked.

"He's going through some stuff. He went to Georgia with some friends. Friends that are working on getting him back here. Maddie…you have to understand…Mike has felt a lot of guilt for a long time and now, he has a second chance to be a father and to be…whatever the two of you are. He truly doesn't feel deserving." Kara explained.

"I told him before he left that I love him." Maddie said carefully.

"And he loves you, but men like Mike…Danny and he are a lot alike. They spend so many years gearing up for the next deployment, the next mission, the next rank, and the next fight. Now, the fight is over. We are looking at years of peace and rebuilding. It leaves men…and women alike, restless. They have forgotten how to be a family. In Mike's case, he's lost so much. He didn't lose Hannah but he lost years with her and is extremely ashamed of how she had to live. I understand she only ate a bite or two of each meal, and gave the rest to the twins and the dog?" Kara asked. She took a drink of water and watched the kids and Ace playing.

"Yeah. I knew that bothered him." Maddie said. She was feeling queasy again and before she could say anything else, she ran for the house and fortunately made it to her powder room. Thankfully, Kara didn't follow her in. She couldn't understand what was going on. She was tired all the time, she felt sick to her stomach and it was like there were subtle changes to her body. She had never experienced anything like it. When she finally stopped vomiting, she rinsed her mouth out and then walked back out, trying to act like everything was okay. The kids were out of the pool and talking to Kara.

"You okay?" Kara asked. Hannah was watching Maddie closely but had led the twins back to the pool.

"Yeah, not sure what has been going on. The last week, I just randomly get sick like that. Must be a bug." Maddie remarked.

"Anything else going on?" Kara asked.

"Tired all the time…and my body feels different. Its changing but I don't know how to explain it." Maddie said. She didn't notice the grin on Kara's face.

"Are your breasts sore? You've gained a little weight? Moody?" Kara asked.

"Must really be some bug." Maddie said, still not tripping to what was going on.

"Yeah, I had the same bug about five years ago. It lasts several months." Kara said.

"Any other symptoms?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, let's see. You'll gain more weight, have weird cravings, your hormones will go crazy and in about…oh four months, you'll feel weird little movements in your tummy. The one symptom that I really loved was the hormones. I literally could not get enough of Danny. Course, we were on a destroyer so I couldn't break regulations again." Kara said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maddie asked, still confused.

"Have you had your period yet?" Kara asked.

"No…I'm late but figured it was stress related. My mom is being a nightmare and getting these kids adjusted and Mike…" Maddie said.

"Were you on birth control?" Kara asked.

"No. I never got around to it. Besides, he always used condoms…except once. We got in a hurry." Maddie said in almost a whisper.

"Congratulations. Mike said you wanted to be a mom." Kara said with a smile.

"I…no. I want to be a mom but I want my baby to have a dad." Maddie said quietly.

"He or she will have a dad." Kara said.

"He…isn't here." Maddie said as she pointed to Hannah and the twins.

"Give him a chance, Maddie. I know what he did hurts but I think you'll find, he'll come around. He really does love you and those kids and he'll love this baby too." Kara said as she stood up.

"Are you going to tell him?" Maddie asked.

"Maybe. Just, hang tough. Mike will always do the right thing." Kara said before walking back into the house. Maddie sat and watched the kids for what felt like hours. They had no clue. All Maddie could hope for was that if Kara did tell him about the baby, he'd come back.

**1 month later**

There had been no word from Mike. He had sent her another check but the envelope didn't have a return address. The check was more than his two previous ones and Maddie had to wonder if he was trying to compensate for the baby. Maddie had taken a handful of pregnancy tests and all came back positive. Kara had been back to visit, this time with Frankie. The twins and him become fast friends.

Maddie had put her dream of a bakery on a back burner, opting to expend the energy in being a mom. She was excited for the baby she was caring but wished she was sharing the excitement with Mike. She had never dreamed of being a single mom. For all intents and purposes, it seemed that was what she was going to become. She had finally told Hannah about the baby. Hannah was extremely excited and had little doubt that Mike would be back. The twins weren't so sure of the baby.

Becky accompanied her to her first doctor's appointment, which went well. She was approximately eight weeks along and would be having her first ultrasound at her next appointment. She hoped Mike was there for that one. Their baby was developing well and Maddie was thrilled. When she got home from the appointment, she noticed MJ seemed lethargic and quiet. MJ was extremely outgoing and was always playing but he stayed on the couch. Finally, Maddie bent down to check on him and as soon as she felt his forehead, she knew there was a problem.

"Hannah, can you go get me the thermometer?" Maddie asked and Hannah immediately complied. MJ roused slightly but looked disoriented.

"My head hurts." MJ said.

"Anything else?" Maddie asked as Hannah brought her the thermometer.

"My body." MJ cried. Maddie checked his temperature and knew she had to do something fast. It read 104 degrees. She grabbed her phone and called Kara, hoping she would know what to do. Thankfully she answered on the second ring.

_"Hey, sorry to bother you but I need some mom advice. MJ is lethargic, saying his body hurts and is running a 104-degree fever. I'm guessing Children's Tylenol isn't going to bust this?" Maddie asked._

_ "No. You need to take him to the ER. Has he had any bug bites lately?" Kara asked. _

_ "I…oh, MJ. He has one on his leg. I didn't know about. It looks terrible." Maddie said. _

_ "Alright. Pack him up and get him to Mercy. I'll meet you. Can Becky and Al look after the girls?" Kara asked._

_ "I'll call…can…you try and get Mike?" Maddie asked. _

_ "I'll have Danny call Tom. They are together." Kara said before hanging up. _

"I'm going with you. If its so bad that you want Dad there, I want to be there." Hannah said defensively, all while Maddie called Becky. Thankfully, Al came over immediately to help her load MJ up and take Lucy and a very confused Ace over to his house. Hannah packed a bag and Al carried MJ out to Maddie's car and put him in his booster seat.

It was the fastest trip to the ER that Maddie had ever had. MJ had woken up at one point, crying in pain. Fortunately, a nurse helped her put him in a wheelchair and would stay with MJ until Maddie parked her car. Hannah went with them, and by the time she got back to the room, MJ was in a bed and was being accessed by a doctor.

"Are you his mother?" The very direct doctor asked.

"No. A…guardian. I'm taking care of him for his dad." Maddie explained.

"Not surprising he is already so far gone. A mother would know to get him here immediately. Where's his father?" The doctor asked. Maddie noticed the nurse make a face and then stop out.

"In Georgia. We're trying to get him here." Maddie said. She squeezed MJ's hand and the doctor looked at her like she was a leper.

"I will be contacting Children's Protective Services. It might not make a difference where he's concerned, but you shouldn't be responsible for these children." The doctor said before leaving the room. Maddie had no idea what was even wrong.

"Maddie, it isn't your fault. He only got bit this afternoon." Hannah said. Kara walked in, trailed by another doctor and a nurse.

"I apologize for my colleague's behavior. My name is Dr. McGuire. Alright, so; this young man was bit by a bug, looks like maybe a tick. It caused a very virulent infection. I understand that until recently he was homeless?" The doctor asked as he assessed the infected bite that was on MJ's thigh.

"Yes, that is correct. They were…their mother died during the Red Flu and their dad couldn't find them. We finally found them in New York City and brought them here. He's been on some vitamins and supplements to beef up his symptom. Why didn't they stop this?" Maddie asked.

"Because it was one nasty tick. I will be honest; MJ is a very sick little boy however he is not septic yet. His little system is fighting. Just be prepared for him to get sicker. I understand his father is in Georgia on business?" Dr. McGuire asked.

"Yes." Kara said simply.

"Legally speaking, Ms. Rawlings, you can make the decisions that need to be made but I think it would be a good idea for his father to be here. We are admitting him into the PICU." Dr. McGuire said before leaving again.

"Was Danny able to get ahold of Mike?" Maddie asked Kara quietly. Hannah was sitting next to MJ, holding his little hand. Kara nodded but indicated for them to step outside. Once in the hallway, Kara explained.

"He got him but isn't sure he's coming. Russ Jeter is also with him and he's working on him." Kara explained.

"Does he know how dire it is?" Maddie asked.

"Not the extent. I'm going to personally call him and explain. You concentrate on MJ and don't stress too much. You have a baby to worry about too." Kara said before stepping away. Maddie walked back into the exam room and smiled at Hannah.

"Is Daddy coming back?" Hannah asked.

"I…hope. He has some friends with that will probably make him. Just know, he loves you guys so much." Maddie said.

"But he doesn't want to?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah, he's struggling with a lot and he feels really guilty about you guys being homeless. Just be patient with him. I have no doubt that he loves you guys." Maddie said.

"What about you and the baby?" Hannah asked.

"As far as me and the baby; we are going to love him even if he can't love us." Maddie said.

"I think loving people and people loving him scares Daddy. He's scared to lose anyone else." Hannah remarked.

"I think you are right." Maddie said. The nurses came in and began getting MJ ready for the move to PICU. Kara walked back in shrugged at Maddie. She didn't know if Mike was going to be coming to the hospital. Hannah was fixated on her little brother as they headed towards the elevator and Kara put her hand on Maddie's arm.

"He's…scared. I think he was drunk, but I'm not sure. Kept talking about being cursed. I talked to Jeter. Said he'd talk to him. If anyone can get through, it'll be Master Chief." Kara said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once in A Lifetime Love**

Chapter 10

MJ didn't get better, only progressively worse and by the next day, was on life support. He had become septic. Kara had gone home, taking Hannah with her. It was just Maddie and MJ. There had been no word from Mike and Maddie wished she knew what Mike's wishes for his son would be. Dr. McGuire had asked several times about Mike, and Maddie finally gave him Mike's number, more out of frustration, after explaining what was really going on. She was thankful that Dr. McGuire didn't judge it, and just said he would personally call Mike.

One of the nurses had given MJ a stuffed dog while he was still conscious. MJ had developed quite the attachment to it, mostly because he missed Ace. The little boy didn't understand why he was sick, missed his sisters and had asked for Mike several times. As much as Maddie loved Mike, she even was becoming angry with him. He should be with his son. MJ would probably respond if he heard his voice. Susie, the nurse that had given MJ the stuffed dog came in and began assessing MJ. She looked over at Maddie and smiled.

"He's doing good. His fever is down a bit. You should get some rest. It isn't good for you or the baby." Susie said.

"I…how did you know about the baby?" Maddie asked, she knew she hadn't said anything and knew Kara hadn't either. Dr. McGuire knew but had promised not to say anything to anyone and Maddie wasn't showing yet.

"Ms. Rawlings, have you heard anything from MJ's dad?" Susie asked, not answering the question.

"No. He's in Georgia." Maddie said.

"He's a lot closer than that and asked that we watch out for you and the baby too. The stuffed animal is from him." Susie said.

"Then why isn't he in here? Where is he?" Maddie asked.

"Ma'am, I don't have the answers to those questions, but I promise, he loves you and MJ very much. He's also been the one to have the food delivered in." Susie said.

"Does…Dr. McGuire know? I just gave him Mike's number this morning. If Mike loved us so much, he'd be here. MJ needs him, I need him and our baby needs him." Maddie asked.

"He has been here and he met with Dr. McGuire late this afternoon." Susie said.

"So, where is he?" Maddie asked, out of frustration. Susie just smiled at her and adjusted the stuffed dog that was tucked under MJ's arm.

"He'll be here. Just, MJ's fever is down and his vitals are getting better." Susie explained before leaving. Maddie rubbed her face in frustration and sat down next to the hospital bed. The soup and sandwich that had been mysteriously delivered had been from a deli that Maddie had taken Mike to. It was her favorite place and the soup and sandwich had been the same that Maddie had eaten that day. The stuffed dog even looked a little like Ace. What was Mike waiting on?

Maddie must have gone to sleep. She was exhausted and must have laid her head down on the bed. She didn't hear the door opening or closing until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She figured it was a nurse and just kind of shook the hand away until she heard a voice.

"You were asking for me?" Mike said. Maddie immediately raised up and looked at him in shock.

"You're here?" Maddie asked as she began crying. She jumped up and fell into Mike's waiting arms. She was sobbing into his chest and the anger she felt had all but dissipated. Maddie didn't know how long she stayed like that until they both heard a small voice coming from beside them.

"Daddy?" MJ asked. He had apparently woken up. Mike dropped his arms from around Maddie and immediately knelt next to the bed.

"I'm here, buddy. How are you feeling?" Mike asked as he brushed a hand through MJ's hair.

"I'm tired but my body doesn't hurt so much now." MJ told him. Maddie walked around to the other side of the bed and smiled down at MJ. Mike looked terrible. He looked like he hadn't slept or shaved all week. His eyes were reddened and his clothes were a little wrinkled. Maddie didn't care. She just wondered what his story was.

"I'm glad to hear that. You like that dog?" Mike asked, pointing at the stuffed dog.

"Yeah but it isn't Ace. I miss Ace." MJ said.

"You'll see him soon. Are you hungry or thirsty?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. My tummy is empty." MJ said.

"I'll tell the nurse he is awake and asking to eat and drink. Feels like his fever has broken." Maddie said as she felt MJ's forehead.

"Can you hold me, Daddy? I don't like when the nurse takes blood away." MJ asked, almost crying.

"You bet, buddy." Mike said before Maddie left the room. She let Susie know that MJ was awake and asking to eat and drink. Susie immediately ordered him food and then came in to check him over. Mike was sitting on the bed with MJ on his lap. They were talking about the stuffed puppy and as soon as MJ saw Susie, his eyes willed with tears.

"Its gonna hurt!" MJ said, struggling against Mike.

"Hey, not so much this time. I'll use your IV. Just have to be still for me." Susie said.

"Let's look at your puppy dog." Mike said, while maneuvering MJ to where Susie could draw the blood. Mike kept MJ occupied while Susie went to work. Maddie stood away, watching him. For all her frustration, he was amazing with MJ. It made her wonder how he would be with their baby. Given that Susie knew about the baby, Mike had to know.

A little later, after Susie had taken MJ's blood and all his vitals, the cafeteria showed up with a kid friendly meal of chicken nuggets and macaroni. MJ devoured the meal and fell into a good, natural sleep soon after, giving Mike and Maddie time to talk. Susie had come in and said everything looked good, and Dr. McGuire would be in early the next morning to talk to them. Maddie just didn't even know how to start.

"Mike, I hope you know how loved you are. What made you come back?" Maddie asked as they sat down on the couch in MJ's room.

"I…woke up this morning and was thinking about it. Then Dr. McGuire called me. I mentioned about not being there when Lucas and Kaitlyn died and he said that if I stayed away, I might not be here if MJ died. That just kind of stuck with me. Finally, about ten, I got in the truck and started driving. Drove really hard to get here." Mike admitted.

"Why did you stay away once you got here?" Maddie asked.

"I…was afraid that you hated me. Tom had told me that you're pregnant and I was too self-involved to jump in the truck then. I know I said before I left that by doing what I did, I would make you hate me. Then Susie told me that you were so tired and not handling all this well. I couldn't stay away. Part of me still wanted to, but I couldn't. MJ didn't deserve me not coming here and neither did you." Mike explained. Maddie reached over and squeezed his hand.

"And neither did Hannah or Lucy. Hannah never gave up hope that you'd come back." Maddie said.

"Where are they?" Mike asked.

"Al and Becky's. Hannah was here until this morning and Kara took her to their house. I couldn't just leave MJ, so I scrambled for childcare and Hannah was very determined to be here. It just become really critical this morning." Maddie explained.

"Its okay. Hopefully he'll be out of here soon." Mike remarked.

"So…how do you feel about the baby? We had kind of talked about it but not so quick." Maddie asked.

"I…I'll admit, I struggled with that. Maybe still do. Initially, I thought you got pregnant on purpose. Then I remembered the day that the baby must have been conceived. That was kind of my own fault. I'm not altogether unhappy about it. Still trying to wrap my mind around it." Mike admitted.

"The baby is doing good. Developing well. Although, I doubt you'll ever see me in a bikini again." Maddie teased.

"I would never mind if you wore one. I am glad the baby is doing good. Maddie, please understand, I know you think I should immediately be head over heels in love with this baby, or even these kids and you; but I have lost so many people I love that having you all means that I am just waiting on the shoe to drop. I am absolutely terrified that if I love you all, I will lose you. I don't think I could handle that." Mike admitted. Maddie squeezed his hand again as she searched for the correct words.

"I watched you with MJ while Susie was taking his blood and his vitals. The way you are with him shows how much you love him. I can understand why you would feel the way you do, I've lost people too, but I also refuse to close myself off to love because I am scared to lose my new people." Maddie said.

"You do have a point. Why don't you get some rest while he's sleeping?" Mike suggested after Maddie yawned. He held his arm out and leaned back so Maddie could lay her head on his chest and stretch out over the couch. Maddie had to admit; she had missed sleeping on Mike's chest. There was something so comforting about the strength of his arms, the sound of his heartbeat and she didn't even mind his whiskers tickling her skin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Once in a Lifetime Love**

Chapter 11

MJ slowly got better and two days later, was released from the hospital. The infection from the tick bite took a bit to clear up and he would be on medication for a while. He was thrilled to be going home to his sisters and Ace. Maddie was just thrilled that Mike was following her home. They had done some talking but were still struggling.

Hannah and Lucy were thrilled to see their father and Mike spent a good part of the afternoon cuddling with the three kids. Maddie didn't mind that in the least. She knew they would eventually talk. She just didn't know what to say. Mike hadn't said anything more about their baby, even though he was protective of her, making sure she had plenty of food and rest.

That night as they got ready for bed, Maddie was kind of surprised that Mike would be sleeping with her. She figured he would sleep in one of the guest rooms. Instead, he climbed in next to her and pulled her onto his chest. It felt safe and comfortable but it didn't solve any problems.

"Mike, we have to talk about this at some point. MJ is doing better now." Maddie said.

"I know, I just don't know what to say." Mike admitted.

"I would like for you to say that you are going to love this baby as much as you love Hannah and the twins. I understand that you are scared to lose anyone else but this baby is going to need you. I'll need you." Maddie argued. She could feel Mike tensing up under her and knew she should probably just drop the subject.

"I will be here for you all through the delivery and labor and I will take care of my baby. I am not going to abandon my child or the mother of my baby." Mike said. Maddie straightened up and looked at him. She was just a little upset with him.

"Mike, I can financially support this baby. I am not worried about that. I want my baby to have what Hannah, MJ and Lucy have. Something I know you are capable of. Yes, I love you and I think you will love our baby; but I want you to…I don't even know." Maddie said as she began crying. She was tired and overly emotional. Probably not a good time to have such a complicated discussion. Mike also sat up and pulled her in for a hug. She didn't know how long they sat like that, but it felt good.

"You want me to be here and to be the husband and father?" Mike finally asked.

"I especially want you to be a daddy to be this baby. No, I wouldn't mind having you as my husband but you don't even love me so that wouldn't be good." Maddie said as she tried to reign her emotions back in.

"Okay, first of all; I never said I didn't love you. I am scared to love but that doesn't mean I don't love. I also will love this baby, already do. Please just understand, I am terrified. My world exploded five years ago. Yes, I have Hannah back, and I have the twins. I have you and I will have this baby. But I also lost two of my kids and my wife. Christine and my kids were my everything. She and I got married young. There were issues but I thought I would grow old with her." Mike explained.

"You've had your once in a lifetime love. I get that but maybe your mine." Maddie said.

"Maybe, or maybe I will be lucky enough to get that sort of love twice. I don't know. Just give me a little time. I won't leave you and I will be here when this baby is born." Mike told her.

"Wouldn't she want you to move on?" Maddie asked.

"She would. And she would love you. You are exactly the sort of woman she would want to raise her children if she couldn't. You are also the exact sort of woman that she would want me with if she wasn't able. Like I said, I never said I didn't love you, either. Just, please be patient." Mike said as he pulled her back down and they settled into the bed. He fell asleep quickly, but it took Maddie a while, mostly because of the way Mike's hand had rested on her lower abdomen. Almost like he was protecting their baby.

The next afternoon, Maddie watched the girls playing with Mike in the pool. MJ was sitting on the couch, looking bored stiff. He was not handling his confinement too well. Thankfully, Ace was his constant companion. Maddie sat down beside him and scratched Ace's ear.

"How are you feeling?" Maddie asked.

"Okay. I really want to go outside. The girls get to play with Daddy. I don't get to." MJ complained, almost in tears.

"He is staying here. There will be plenty of time to play. Until you get to feeling better, do you want to cuddle?" Maddie asked.

"You, me and the baby?" MJ asked.

"Well, yes; but the baby is really little and still in my tummy." Maddie explained.

"I hope he's a boy. I told Daddy that last night and he said he is kind of hoping for a boy too. What do you want?" MJ asked. Maddie was always shocked by how mature the twins were, which was amazing since a twelve-year-old had raised them.

"I wouldn't mind a boy. It would even things up for you and your daddy, a little." Maddie said.

"Hannah and Lucy want a girl. There isn't two like there is in Becky's belly, is there?" MJ asked.

"Nope, don't think so. I haven't had an ultrasound but they think its just one baby." Maddie said.

"Good. I only want one baby and just a baby brother." MJ told her. Maddie heard Mike and the girls come in from swimming and the girls go in the laundry room to change into their dry clothes. Mike was drying off and looking at some of the cookies that Maddie had baked with some interest. Maddie gave MJ a kiss on the forehead and got up to talk to Mike. He had turned around and Maddie wrapped her arms around and kissed him between the shoulder blades.

"Just a hint, but you might spend some time with MJ tonight. He is feeling a bit left out because of being sick." Maddie whispered into his ear after he turned around.

"Yeah, that was my plan." Mike told her as he kissed her neck.

"He wants a baby brother so bad." Maddie said with a smile.

"Not that my opinion matters, but I really wouldn't mind for him to have a little brother. Course, either will do as long as the baby is healthy." Mike said with a smile.

"You did kind of have the deciding the vote and the vote is already cast. We'll know in a few months." Maddie said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

"True. So, I was going to ask about your plans for the bakery?" Mike asked.

"I would still like to have one, but it got put on the back burner when you left. I had the kids and the baby to worry about." Maddie said.

"You shouldn't put your dreams on a back burner. I'm back. I will help with the baby once he's here." Mike said. Maddie gave him another kiss.

"He, huh? I still haven't found the right place so for now, its just a matter of baking whatever I crave. Right now, I want a lemon meringue pie." Maddie said.

"That sounds good. You know, when Christine was pregnant, I always gained about twenty pounds. Each baby. Thankfully, I lost it easier than she lost her weight. She would crave things in the middle of the night and I would fix them for her and help her eat them. She loved cherry turnovers with Kaitlyn. With Hannah, it was fried chicken and cranberry sauce and with Lucas, it was homemade chocolate cake." Mike said.

"You cook? And bake?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, fried chicken, cherry turnovers and chocolate cake. And a cake mix would never work. She wanted from scratch cake. My theory was, I knocked her up; I could at least give into her cravings." Mike said.

"Good husband and dad." Maddie said as she gave him another kiss. She had to wonder if he noticed that his hand had wondered down to her abdomen.

"Sometimes. Does it bother you when I talk about her?" Mike asked.

"No. Not in the least. I like it. Gives me a glimpse. I did let Hannah look through her jewelry box and recipe book. We made the chocolate chip cookies but put everything back. Hope that doesn't bother you?" Maddie asked.

"No. That's fine. I'd better go up and put some dry clothes on. Unless you want me to stand here and drip all over your floor all night?" Mike teased.

"Just admiring you in your swim trunks. I love seeing you without a shirt." Maddie said quietly. Hannah and Lucy had walked through just a minute before and were in the family room, right off the dining room.

"Yeah, likewise." Mike said as he grabbed a cookie and headed up the stairs. Maddie plated some of the cookies and headed into the family room. The kids were already watching a movie. Maddie sat down next to MJ, leaving room for Mike. The little boy cuddled close and as soon as Mike came down, freshly showered and smelling really good. He sat down on MJ's other side and the little boy curled into his side. For Maddie, it was the perfect afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Once in a Lifetime Love**

Chapter 12

Maddie stood in the middle of the bakery space that Mike had found for her. She had been dragging her heels, citing needing to concentrate on the kids and preparing for the baby; but Mike had taken the lead, finding her a storefront that was already set up for a bakery. Maddie had bought the entire store and contents for a song. She'd be doing some redecorating but it was perfect.

Mike had been home for a month and Maddie was starting to show. They had gone to the doctor and Mike had sat through the ultrasound. It was still too early to tell what gender the baby was but he was slowly becoming more attached to the idea of being a new father again. She just wasn't sure where they were in their relationship. Everything involved the kids now. Being an instant parent wasn't as easy as Maddie thought it might be.

Hannah was severely traumatized and didn't adjust well to having a home and food whenever she was hungry. She was suspicious and didn't trust easily, tending to trust Maddie more than her own father. Lucy and MJ were on the smaller side and were still adjusting to living in a house with rules and restrictions. MJ was over his illness and had turned into a very highly active little boy and Lucy was all little girl. Mike had not adjusted so easily to his kid's needs and at times was at odds with Hannah. Maddie could tell he adored the kids but couldn't find a common ground with Hannah, despite having had a past relationship with her.

"Hannah, I've told you; you can't just wonder off." Mike said as he and the kids walked through the door of the bakery.

"You don't let me do anything that I used to!" Hannah argued.

"When you were starving and living on the street? So, I put you in a nice house with plenty of food and fewer responsibilities and you are upset now? I would think you wouldn't be so ungrateful." Mike said. He and Hannah were now standing toe to toe, and Hannah barely came to his chest. Thankfully Lucy and MJ had sat down at one of the tables and looked at Maddie miserably.

"They've argued like this all day. Daddy made Hannah cry earlier." Lucy told Maddie quietly.

"Mike, enough. Hannah, enough. Now, hug and make up." Maddie ordered.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Hug your daughter. Tell her that you love her." Maddie ordered. She looked down at Hannah and saw the look of hope in her eyes. Had Mike not been hugging her or telling her that he loved her?

"What is this supposed to prove?" Mike asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Hannah had a very defeated look on her face.

"Hannah, can you watch the twins for a moment? Stay inside?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." Hannah said simply as she walked over to the table where the twins were sitting. Maddie grabbed Mike's arm and escorted him to the kitchen area.

"Mike, I realize that I am not the parent but Hannah needs you to play the part of a parent, not an admiral. She doesn't need to be ordered around. She may have been living on the street and missed a lot of meals, but she also took care of twins. That is not an easy feat. Last week you told me that you couldn't remember the last time that you told Kaitlyn that you loved her, correct?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Mike said simply.

"And she died and you have to live with that. I'm sure she knew that you loved her but do you really want that sort of relationship with Hannah? Let's face it, she probably doesn't remember that much from her life before the Red Flu so this is all new to her too and she's had lots of curveballs. Taken off the streets, not responsible for the twins, moving to Florida, you were there, you left, MJ got sick, you came back, I'm pregnant and not her mother. She knows you basically have one foot out the door and you are not happy. Stop taking it out on the kids. If you want to make me the object of your anger, fine; but leave the twelve-year-old alone. She is innocent and she did her best. Better than most adults could have done. Sure, she's rebelling some but she is a twelve-year-old that lost her mom and two of her siblings when she was seven and has been responsible for her younger siblings for four years. Do you really want to put her through more?" Mallory asked. She knew she was getting through to Mike but he was stubborn.

"No." Mike said simply.

"Lucy told me that you made Hannah cry earlier. What happened?" Maddie asked.

"She's too sensitive." Mike remarked.

"She's twelve. Most twelve-year-old's aren't known for having a good handle on their emotions. Now, what happened?" Maddie asked.

"She got onto MJ and I got onto her. I had told MJ that he couldn't get into the pool and she let him. He had to have another bath and change of clothes before we came here." Mike said.

"When was this?" Maddie asked.

"Late morning." Mike admitted.

"Okay, the only problem I see with this is that he was in the pool without your supervision. She shouldn't have let that happen. Did that even come into the discussion?" Maddie asked.

"No, but it should have. She didn't give me a chance." Mike said, obviously working himself back up.

"Well, you aren't bringing it up now. How are you going to fix it?" Maddie asked.

"Fix what? Maddie, seriously? She was the one who didn't listen!" Mike said angrily.

"And she's twelve! Get used to it. You missed a lot of years with her and what you need to remember is that Hannah has proven she doesn't need you. She can survive. Can you lose her again? It is what you are the most scared of!" Maddie asked.

"No." Mike said simply. Maddie knew she had finally broken through. She reached up and touched his cheek.

"Then go in there, hug her and tell her that you are sorry and that you love her. That easy." Maddie said.

"I do love her, for your information." Mike said.

"I know that but she is beginning to doubt it. You don't want that." Maddie said as she pushed him out of the kitchen door. Fortunately, Hannah was sitting at the table with the twins, coloring. Maddie walked around Mike and nodded back at him. He looked a little nervous but nodded back at her. "Hey, Lucy and MJ, can you come in here with me?" Maddie asked. Both twins jumped up to follow her and Mike walked towards the table nervously. Hannah also seemed nervous but Mike sat down next to her. Maddie walked the kids into the kitchen area and hoped Mike could repair things.

Mike sat down next to Hannah and struggled with what to do next. He knew he was sharp with Hannah at times when she didn't deserve it. He had made a lot of mistakes with Christine and his kids and Hannah was a reminder of those mistakes and all the things that he didn't say to his other kids before they died. Maddie had been wrong; Kaitlyn didn't know that he loved her before she died and that would haunt Mike for the rest of his life. His wife and kids had been Mike's world but he wasn't good at telling them that and now he found himself repeating history. Thank God for Maddie.

"Hannah, I am sorry. This is an adjustment for all of us and I have done a crappy job of helping you kids. Part of the reason I left was because I was terrified of losing you kids and Maddie but also because I felt really guilty. I give the allusion that I was this perfect husband and father but the truth is; I wasn't and you know that better than anyone how bad I was." Mike said.

"I don't remember that. You were gone a lot but when you were home; you played with us and Mom really loved you a lot. That's what I remember." Hannah said with a small voice, almost like she was afraid of Mike. Probably feared his temper and afraid of him leaving again.

"I'm glad you have those memories but I could have done a better job. Could still be doing a better job. I should not have made you cry this morning. As your father, I should be the one person that should never make you cry. Maddie made a remark earlier that Kaitlyn knew I loved her before she died. The truth is, I don't even remember the last time I told her. That is something that I am repeating with you. She was twelve; almost thirteen when she died and that's a very awkward age. She challenged me and your mom and was growing into herself. I didn't handle that new stage well and now with you; I'm not handling it well. It's a normal stage for a kid to go through but I guess I want to just keep you my little girl forever. You lost your childhood several years ago and so me seeing you grow up is hard. All that having been said, it doesn't make what happened this morning right. I was aggravated at you because you let MJ play in the pool when I was in a hurry to get here. I had to stop and give him a bath. That shouldn't have bothered me. He does need to be in the pool with mine or Maddie's supervision though. I know you know how to swim, but I would feel better if the twins were only in the pool when Maddie or myself can watch them." Mike said. He was losing Hannah's interest and he knew it.

"Yes, sir." Hannah said simply as she fidgeted with one of the crayons.

"And something else? Hannah, look at me. You aren't in trouble, I promise." Mike said. Hannah looked up but didn't make eye contact. Mike walked around the table and stood Hannah up, and lifted her chin up with his finger. He noticed the fear in her eyes but it made no sense. He had never struck her or hurt her in anyway, but she had also lived on the streets for several years. No telling what had happened to her and she deserved a father who was nothing but tender and loving with her. Not one that tended to be cold and aloof. "Sweetheart, I am not going to make the mistakes I made with Kaitlyn, Lucas and your mom with you again. I can't let that happen. I love you, sweetheart; more than you could ever know or imagine. I know you might now believe me right now; but I promise that its true." Mike said as he kissed her forehead. Hannah had just kind of melted into him and he held her close.

Inside the kitchen area, Maddie watched the two of them and smiled. There had been a couple times that she had thought about interrupting them but decided to let Mike handle it. Watching him with her made Maddie remember why she loved Mike in the first place. For as tough as he acted, he was loving and sentimental. Hopefully someday, he would be the same with their baby and her. All Mike ever said was that he 'didn't not love' Maddie. She had to wonder what type of woman Christine was.

Was she timid? Mike was a man's man. He hunted and fished. Worked out in a gym daily and knew things about weapons that made Maddie dizzy. He liked good whiskey and cigars. He was also protective, quiet and moody. He and Christine had been married for several years and had had five children together. What was it about Christine that made Mike stay? She'd been a pretty woman. Not model quality but she had a sweet beauty about her. Women that married men like Mike tended to become hardened. Too many missed events, too many lonely nights and unsaid words. Was Christine like that? Or the woman behind the man? What did Mike expect Maddie to be? Something in their relationship wasn't working.

Maddie had a lot to do, but she desperately wanted to connect with Mike. Find some common ground. Sure, they were having a baby together, lived together and were reasonably good at communicating but it wasn't mutual love and Maddie couldn't be the only one to love in her relationship. She just didn't want to push Mike back out the door. If only she could have a conversation with Christine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Once in a Lifetime Love**

Chapter 13

That night Maddie couldn't fall asleep. Mike was next to her with an arm slung around her and a hand on her lower abdomen. When their baby finally decided to kick, Mike would be the first to feel it because he was always feeling for it. Despite his hesitancy, he was very protective of her; always asking Maddie if she was hungry, thirsty, tired or if she felt alright. It was adorable and she had to wonder if he had done the same thing with Christine during her pregnancies. Finally, Maddie fell into a fitful sleep.

_ Maddie walked through a nice home. She had no idea where she was but immediately recognized that it belonged to a family. A busy, loud family judging by all the sports equipment, ballet shoes, art supplies and young voices. The house was modest at best, not like some of the places she grew up in. There were cushions in a big basket next to a fireplace and blankets of varying fabrics on the couch. This was a family home and just how Maddie always imagined her home looking. As she looked at the fireplace; she noticed a picture. Mike's service photo. There was a look of warmth and humor in his eyes, something Maddie had never seen. _

_ Maddie walked into a homey kitchen where there were pies and cookies cooling on the kitchen island. The fridge had drawings all over the fridge, a calendar that was color coded and coffee in the pot. Maddie thought about pouring herself a cup but then remembered the baby in her belly. Coffee was out. _

_ "I always missed having coffee too when I was pregnant. Tea just doesn't cut it." A dark-haired woman announced as she marched through with a laundry basket on her hip. She matched the pictures of Christine and had a friendly smile. _

_ "What is this?" Maddie asked. _

_ "A dream. Don't worry; I'm not mad at you. I'm Christine, Mike's first wife." Christine said as she shook Maddie's hand. _

_ "I don't really know what to think." Maddie said as she sat down at the end of the island. Christine had sat her basket of laundry down and was fussing around the kitchen. _

_ "Here, let me fix you some tea. I don't have any fancy blends. Just some breakfast tea. Would you like one of these Danishes? I have apple and cherry." Christine offered. _

_ "Sure, apple." Maddie said. Christine put some water in the teapot and turned the stove on and plated up a Danish. _

_ "You are wondering how to connect with Mike? Wishing you could have a conversation with me to see how I stayed married to him for so many years?" Christine asked. _

_ "Yeah and how to help him with the kids. He seems to be really struggling, especially with Hannah." Maddie said, wanting to downplay her relationship with Mike. What an odd conversation. _

_ "Well, Mike is complex. He is sensitive and is very sweet, despite being the military man. He is sentimental and loving despite the tough attitude. He's a big teddy bear." Christine started._

_ "He is scared to love again. He is scared to lose anyone else." Maddie said. Christine stood back up because the teapot was whistling. She fixed two cups of tea and sit the sugar and some milk next to Maddie. _

_ "Mike has lost a lot. I'm guessing he hasn't told you about his family, huh?" Christine asked as she fixed her cup of tea the way she liked it. _

_ "You and the kids, yes." Maddie said._

_ "No. His family. His mom, dad and siblings?" Christine asked. _

_ "No. He said his parents had died before the Red Flu but didn't mention siblings at all." Maddie said. _

_ "He and I were just engaged when his mom, dad, two younger brothers and younger sister died in a car accident. Car exploded and there was not even anything left to bury. Drunk driver hit them and somehow the gas tank ruptured. Mike was twenty. He just about called off our wedding but I was pregnant. My dad more or less guilted him into it. It wasn't that he didn't love me but he was terrified to love anyone at that point." Christine explained._

_ "That's terrible." Maddie said. _

_ "It got worse. I went into labor a little too early. Lost entirely too much blood and the cord wrapped around the baby's neck. Our little boy died and I all but died. Mike was devastated. The doctor's warned us about having another baby and Mike took that for the gospel. He didn't touch me for probably two years." Christine continued. _

_ "I'm…sorry. But you guys had five kids?" Maddie asked. _

_ "Yeah, me too. So, our third anniversary; Mike was a young cop. I had planned our anniversary down to the minute detail. All I wanted was for my husband to touch me, kiss me…and it involved alcohol. I knew I had to get Mike over that hump. Does this embarrass you?" Christine asked._

_ "No. You would think it would but it doesn't." Maddie said. The Danish and tea were delicious and Maddie was enthralled in her conversation._

_ "Good. So, essentially; I got him drunk and took advantage of him. He was willing, obviously. He's a man. It did kind of break the ice but when I told him I was pregnant with Kaitlyn, he freaked out. He left and I didn't hear from him for quite a while, so much so that I figured we were done. I moved back into my parent's house because of being horribly sick. I went into labor and figured that he didn't even know. What I didn't know was that the entire pregnancy, my mom had been in contact with Mike. She always had a soft spot for him and she called him when I went into labor. He showed up about an hour before Kaitlyn. Fortunately, the labor and delivery went perfectly and Mike was head over heels in love with Kaitlyn. It was love at first sight." Christine explained. _

_ "And you guys had more kids?" Maddie said with a smile. _

_ "Yeah, we did. Once Kaitlyn arrived, Mike was a little more open about things. We worked through things and he joined the Navy, went through Academy and we had Hannah and then Lucas. We wanted a big family but after Lucas I had trouble conceiving again. We figured we were blessed to have the three that we had. He went to the Arctic and was on EMCON so I couldn't contact him and let him know that I was pregnant with twins. Then he called and I had to tell him about Lucas. He was devastated. Yet another loss and he and Lucas were close. I was a realist and knew my chances and the kid's chances were not good. I deliberately hid being pregnant from him. I figured if he found us alive, it would be a surprise. Otherwise, he would be worried sick and he couldn't afford that. This world couldn't afford that. What I didn't account for was for the babies to live and for me and Kaitlyn not to. For Hannah to survive." Christine continued._

_ "Hannah hasn't told us what happened. She shuts down when we ask her." Maddie asked her._

_ "I was from New York City originally. We moved to Chicago when I was twelve. That's when I met Mike. Anyway, I had some aunts and uncles in New York. My parents had died a few years before but I had people. I figured we would be okay. I stole a van and drove all night. I found my aunt, who happened to be a nurse. We holed up at her apartment and I had the twins there. Lucy is named for her. She went to get supplies and brought the Red Flu home with her. I sent Hannah and the twins to the neighbors, but Kaitlyn was already sick and I was getting sick. Having to watch Kaitlyn die? That was excruciating but not knowing how Hannah and my six-week-old infants would survive? You can't even imagine the hell that was. The one thing that I am glad for is that Mike didn't have to watch another family member die." Christine said. Maddie could hear tears in her voice and reached over and squeezed Christine's hand. _

_ "He is really beating himself up about Kaitlyn. I wish I could help him." Maddie said. _

_ "Mike loves his kids. He is a really good dad and you shouldn't worry about the baby you're carrying. He will love him. And yes, I said him. What he isn't good at is telling his loved ones that he loves them. Kaitlyn had hit an awkward stage. She was becoming a young lady and found herself at odds with Mike a lot. She hated that he was gone so much and didn't hesitate to tell him so. It wasn't that Kaitlyn wasn't proud of him or loved him. She adored her daddy. They had an explosive relationship and I had made the mistake of telling her of his absence during my pregnancy with her. She held that against him and didn't have the maturity to understand it. He left for the Arctic with all that between them. Some very sour emotions. And Kaitlyn died regretting it. All she wanted as she died was for Mike to be there. To hold her and make the pain go away. She'll come in and a few minutes and she has a message she wants you to give Mike." Christine explained. Maddie's tears had overflowed. _

_ "Of course. How do you feel about all this? I believe in…heaven and it must be hard to watch your husband with another woman." Maddie said. _

_ "I wanted Mike to move on. Andrea and he cared for one another but it wouldn't have been right. I knew when he met you that it was meant to be. The age difference wouldn't matter and the ranks wouldn't matter. You two are compatible, even if you're having trouble finding it." Christine said with a smile. _

_ "It doesn't feel like it at all. He thought I got pregnant on purpose." Maddie said._

_ "I know Mike better than anyone and one thing that I know for certain is that he loved you before he ever slept with you. Eventually he will tell you that he loves you but rest assured; he does. Mike loves deeply. Yes, he is scared but he will come around. You just have to be patient. Remind him daily that you love him. You don't have to be a carbon copy of me. Mike doesn't expect you to be something you are not. I stood up for myself and I didn't like something he did, I let him know about it. I was not the woman behind the man; and Mike was fine with that. He doesn't want a shrinking flower and that was what attracted him to you to begin with. He likes when a woman will stand toe to toe with him and argue their point. That's how we stayed married through everything." Christine said. _

_ "I wondered about that." Maddie admitted._

_ "Just be you. You have a hard job. You have to mother my kids and love Mike. The one thing you can do for me is to love them like I would love them. You are doing a great job. Just remember that Mike loves you even if he acts like he doesn't. He will love that baby you're carrying. Mike is a goofball around babies and he gets very emotional about his own babies. Just wait." Christine explained. _

_ "He doesn't seem the sort." Maddie said. _

_ "He is a teddy bear. Now, are you ready to talk to Kaitlyn?" Christine asked as she stood up. _

_ "I guess. She might hate me." Maddie said. _

_ "She's twelve. She hates everyone. She needs to get this message to Mike so she can rest in peace." Christine said and Maddie nodded. Christine walked to the French Doors out to the backyard and gestured at someone. A moment later, a young girl Hannah's age walked in. She was tall and gangly, had some acne and frizzy blonde hair. She looked a lot like Mike and as she grew out of the awkward teen stage, would be a pretty girl. "Maddie, this is Kaitlyn. Kate, remember to mind your manners. Tell her what you want your dad to know." Christine instructed. _

_ "Can you tell my dad that it isn't his fault? He thinks he caused me to die. I got sick. It wasn't his fault." Kaitlyn asked. _

_ "Anything else, Kaitlyn?" Christine asked. _

_ "Tell him to stop overthinking everything. Hannah isn't me and she's been through stuff I didn't have to go through. She just needs him to understand when she gets scared or nervous." Kaitlyn continued. Maddie was shocked at her maturity, but then again; death might mature someone. _

_ "That's not all." Christine said. She was standing up, backed up against the sink with her arms over her chest. _

_ "Mom! Give me a second! This isn't easy for me, either!" Kaitlyn complained. _

_ "Its okay." Maddie said. _

_ "You need to wake up soon which means that Kaitlyn needs to get in gear." Christine said. _

_ "Just tell my dad that I love him and that I know he loved me. He needs to stop blaming himself for me dying. I was just being difficult and not being very nice but I knew all along and I couldn't have had a better dad. I never doubted that he loved me." Kaitlyn finished. _

_ "He loves you so much. The way he talks about you, I know that he does." Maddie assured the young girl. _

_ "Maddie, its time for you to wake up." Christine said as Maddie stood up. _

_ "Can you do one more thing? Can you give my dad a hug from me?" Kaitlyn asked as she pulled Maddie into a hug. As Maddie held the young girl, she felt a flutter from the baby she was carrying. Apparently, Kaitlyn felt it too because she pulled away and gave Maddie a massive smile. Maddie looked down at her stomach and then up at Christine in shock. _

_ "Was that a kick?" Christine said with a smile. _

_ "I think so but isn't it early?" Maddie said as she rubbed her belly. _

_ "No pregnancy is textbook. Best feeling next to holding the baby. It only gets better from here. Now wake up and wake Mike up so he can feel. He always loved this." Christine said. _

_ "Can you make sure and tell my dad that stuff and give him that hug for me?" Kaitlyn asked. _

_ "I will, just remember that he will always love you. You are and will always be his little girl. Christine, remember that he loves you too. You were his once in a lifetime love and nobody else will compare." Maddie said. _

_ "Mike is a lucky man because he gets a twice in a lifetime love. Now go." Christine said as she gently pushed Maddie out of the kitchen. _

Maddie woke up and smiled. Her baby was really kicking hard and Mike had an arm and leg slung over her and a hand on her belly. He was snoring loudly and she wanted him to feel the baby. She gently shook him until his eyes popped open.

"You okay? You don't wake me up normally." Mike asked groggily. Maddie smiled at him and moved his hand to where he could feel the swift kicks. It took him a moment to register what he was feeling and he started grinning from ear to ear. "Wow, strong kicks!" Mike said excitedly. He unwrapped himself and lowered himself to where he was facing her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked as she ran her hands through Mike's hair.

"I want to talk to the baby. Hey, little one. I can't wait to meet you but you have to get big and strong in there. We will meet you in a few months and we will spoil you rotten. I love you, little one." Mike said as he raised Maddie's pajama shirt and kissed her belly. It was something Maddie could get used to.

"And the little one is going to love you. As much as Kaitlyn, Hannah, Lucas and the twins love you. I had a weird dream. I seen Christine and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn wants me to give you a hug and to tell you that she loves you and she knows that you loved her. Said she couldn't have had a better dad and to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It isn't your fault. She was very clear about you knowing that she loves you." Maddie said. Mike's eyes had welled up in something Maddie had never seen from him. Tears.

"You…saw my baby girl?" Christine? What about Lucas?" Mike asked.

"I saw Kaitlyn and Christine but not Lucas. I'm sorry. They both looked well and they love you very much. Also said to just be patient with Hannah. She's been through a lot and she needs you to understand." Maddie said. Mike's hands were still on her belly and the tears were flowing. Maddie wasn't sure what to do to help him.

"I hope you told them that I love them?" Mike asked.

"I did. Made it very clear." Maddie said.

"Good. Sorry. You took me by surprise." Mike said as he wiped the tears and sat back down next to her.

"I know but you needed to know and I wanted you to feel this baby. Christine also told me that it's a boy." Maddie said with a smile. She had decided not to tell him everything that Christine had said about their first baby and about Mike's family. That would come out in time.

"Really? I know it's stupid but I was really hoping for a boy. I would have been fine with a girl but a boy?" Mike questioned with a smile.

"Me too. Better get to sleep. Mike, I know you aren't there yet, but I do love you." Maddie said.

"I…I'm really trying, Maddie. Please understand. Its just that I'm scared." Mike admitted.

"I know, but your actions show that you do love me even if you don't say it." Maddie said as she gave Mike a kiss.

"Then I will keep acting like this. Get some rest." Mike said as he curled back around her with a hand on her belly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Once in a Lifetime Love**

Chapter 14-5 months later

Maddie could tell how nervous Mike was as her labor progressed and by the time she was fully dilated, he was pacing. He still didn't know that she knew about the first baby that he and Christine had lost but Maddie understand how stressed he was. He was scared to lose the baby that he had become quite attached to. Fourteen hours into her labor and Maddie was exhausted. Their baby was taking his sweet time. Her doctor was checking her over and looked at Maddie with some concern.

"I think we need to think about a C-section. The baby has turned in such a way that I am afraid that the cord will wrap around his neck. I am also worried about your heartrate." The doctor explained. Maddie glimpsed over at Mike and noticed the terrified look on his face.

"Go ahead. Mike, are you okay with it?" Maddie asked.

"Will they be okay?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but given how difficult things might be, I'm not sure it's a good idea for the dad to be in the O.R. like he would be in normal circumstances." The doctor warned.

"I'm going in with her. Period." Mike said. The doctor nodded and walked out to prepare the operating room.

"Mike, I'll be okay and so will the baby." Maddie told him.

"You don't know that for sure. I need to be there for you two." Mike said.

"Alright." Maddie told him. The nurse came back in and was unhooking Maddie from everything and began rolling her out.

"I'll take you to the scrub room to get you taken care of, Mr. Slattery." The nurse said and Mike glanced down at Maddie nervously. Maddie reached out and took his hand and pulled him down.

"I will be fine. I love you." Maddie told him, even though she knew he wouldn't be responding back. He still hadn't told her that he loved her. She had given up hope of that. Mike leaned down and gave her a kiss before following a nurse into a nearby room. Maddie was rolled into the room where the c-section would be performed and become nervous. She wondered if all those years before, if Christine had been nervous before meeting their first baby, the one that had died. No wonder Mike was so scared. The nurse was prepping her and smiled down at Maddie.

"This is routine. Even emergency c-sections like this. And your baby boy seems to be doing well, despite how he's turned. What's his name?" The nurse asked.

"We are going to name him after we meet him. I like Aiden and his dad likes Alexander." Maddie told her. It was more like Mike had just agreed on Alexander so he sounded more interested. He did kiss her belly several times a day and was always feeling for the kicks. Maddie was going to miss being pregnant.

"Both good names. You'll know. Alright, you should feel numb. You will feel pinches and pressure when the doctor starts but its all normal. We will keep an eye on your pulse ox and heartrate but need to know if you feel funny at all." The nurse explained.

"Perfect. What's your name?" Maddie asked.

"Cindy. I'll be with you the entire time." The nurse told her.

"Cindy, if something starts to happen, please help my…the baby's dad. He and his first wife lost a son early on in their marriage due to the cord wrapping around his neck and then she almost died due to blood loss. He doesn't know that I know about it and he's freaking out a bit. They went on to have five more kids but she and their oldest daughter and son died during the Red Flu. He's lost a lot and carries it with him." Maddie begged.

"You'll be fine and so will your baby boy." Cindy explained. There was something oddly comforting about her. Mike came through the door of the operating room and took the seat one of the nurses gave him, next to Maddie's head. He took both of her hands in his own but Maddie could tell he was ready to jump out of his skin. She had lost sight of Cindy but decided to concentrate on Mike's blue eyes. She hoped their baby had his big blue eyes.

The doctors and nurses were working and Maddie felt the pressure and pinches. She tried to concentrate on Mike but it hurt so badly. Finally, she felt something odd and heard a cry. A baby's cry. She noticed Mike watching beyond her and say something but everything was fading.

"Doctor, her heartrate is dropping rapidly." One of the nurses warned her doctor.

"Alright, baby is fine. Let's get him and Dad out of here. Dad, you can accompany the baby. Things are getting a little tricky with Maddie." The doctor instructed. Mike looked back down at Maddie like he was a little lost.

"Mike, I'll be okay but take care of Aiden for me?" Maddie asked.

"I will. Maddie, I…love you. Please be okay." Mike said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too." Maddie told him. It had felt so good to hear him say it but everything was fading. She could hear the baby crying but it felt like she was going through a tunnel. Was she dying? The next thing she knew she was walking through Mike and Christine's old house. She found Christine sitting at the kitchen island, looking at a photo album. There were baked goods everywhere and a cup of coffee sitting next to Christine.

_"Help yourself. Plenty there." Christine said. Maddie found a coffee cup and poured herself a cup. She grabbed a cookie and sat down across from Christine. _

_ 'Have I died? I really wanted to hold my baby." Maddie asked. _

_ "No, not died. Your baby boy is completely healthy by the way and what a little doll. You do have to name him Aiden. I'm shocked Mike likes Alexander. That was our baby's name. It almost feels like he is trying to replace that baby." Christine said angrily. _

_ "He doesn't know I know anything about the baby you guys lost. And I didn't know a name. If I had known, I wouldn't have suggested it." Maddie admitted._

_ "I know. Mike never dealt with Alexander's death properly. We went to the hospital ready to be new parents and instead we went home with funeral plans. Then you heap Kaitlyn and Lucas' deaths on top of that. I get to be around them all the time in heaven but I wonder sometimes how Mike even functions. He needs this time with Aiden. And he needed to say what he said. You have the patience of a saint, waiting on him to say three simple words. I would have probably beat him upside the head with my favorite cast iron pan. Probably would have dented it too with his hard head!" Christine joked. _

_ "Probably so. He is a little stubborn." Maddie agreed._

_ "A little? Oh, honey. That's an understatement. And Hannah has his stubbornness in spades. I think its why they fight the way they do. Both too stubborn to admit they love each other the way they do." Christine remarked. _

_ "Can you give me some sort of advice of how to make them connect?" Maddie asked. _

_ "Back when he wasn't getting along with Kaitlyn, I made him think he and I were going a date. Nice restaurant, the whole bit. Meanwhile…we didn't have a lot of money so I made Kaitlyn a dress. I kept it a secret until Mike came home from work and I was wearing normal clothes. They weren't totally thrilled to go, but they did. They came back doing better then they had in months. They were talking and laughing." Christine said with a happy smile. _

_ "So, you suggest I plan something like that for Mike and Hannah? I can't sew." Maddie said. _

_ "You can afford to buy her a new dress. I made Kaitlyn a white one blue flowers. Here?" Christine said as she showed her a picture. It was a picture of Mike with the same teenaged girl that Hannah had met. Her hair was done in curls and Mike looked like he could have burst with pride. _

_ "Beautiful picture and memory." Maddie said with a smile. _

_ "It is. It's in Mike's stuff. You should point it out to him. As far as how he feels about you; you should be happy that he finally told you how he felt. I told you that my dad pretty well guilted him into marrying me because I was pregnant with Alexander. You may just have to do the asking." Christine said. _

_ "I may have to ask Mike to marry me?" Maddie asked. _

_ "Yeah. Mike is a traditionalist but he's stubborn. He really does love you a lot. And he is going to be mad for Aiden. That baby boy will be so loved." Christine said. _

_ "I wish I had been able to hold him." Maddie said. _

_ "You will be able to. The first you hold Aiden; it will feel like magic. And the first time you see Mike holding your baby, it will feel like magic again. If you think you love him now, just wait. By the way, its about time for you to wake up. Just be patient with Mike and remember, you may have to do the asking." Christine said. Maddie stood up and walked out of the kitchen. _

Maddie woke up in a bright hospital room. She looked around until she saw Mike showing Hannah something with the baby. Hannah was holding him and nodding at Mike. He had a look of excitement on his face and Hannah had a huge smile on her face.

"Can I hold him?" Maddie asked a little more weakly then she thought she would.

"Of course." Mike said as he took the baby from Hannah and carried him over. Before he got to her, he took the baby's blanket and onesie off and then handed him to Maddie. "The nurse told me to make sure that he had skin-to-skin contact with you." Mike said as he lowered Maddie's hospital gown and put the baby boy on Maddie's chest. He snuggled up and looked up at Maddie.

"He's perfect." Maddie said. The baby had blue eyes and dark hair. Maddie had never been in such love and Christine had been right. It was like magic.

"He's a good boy. Weighed in at just over ten pounds and is twenty-two inches long. We've fed him formula but the nurse so you would be able to breastfeed like you wanted. I think he'll like that better anyways." Mike answered as he rubbed Maddie's arm.

"How long was I out?" Maddie asked.

"Just over twelve hours. It got critical in there. I thought we'd lost you a few times. Aiden needed to know his mommy." Mike said. Maddie noticed the look in his eyes. He had been scared.

"I couldn't imagine not being here for him or any of you." Maddie told him. She pulled him in for a kiss.

"It got bad. They didn't have to do a hysterectomy though, so we'll just have to be careful. Aiden being so big didn't help. Doc said they should have induced you two weeks ago." Mike explained after they kissed.

"He's worth it. I love that he has your eyes." Maddie said. Mike smiled down at the baby and then kissed the top of his head.

"They might change. He also has dimples and the nurse calls this an angel kiss." Mike said as he showed her a birthmark by Aiden's hairline. It looked like a kiss.

"Probably is." Maddie said.

"I did call your mother, especially when things got bad." Mike told her quietly.

"And she said?" Maddie asked.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted her to know about Aiden and that things were not looking good for you." Mike said.

"Mike, what did she say?" Maddie asked.

"Asked if you had taken her off your will. I ended up hanging up. I'll call her and let her know you're okay. I was just trying to…I don't know." Mike said.

"Its okay. Thank you, Mike. I love you." Maddie said. Mike gave her a sweet smile and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. You have no idea how scared I was. Kids? You can come over now." Mike said as he gestured at the three kids. Mike helped Lucy and MJ up onto the bed and Hannah stood next to Mike. She seemed to be completely in love with her baby brother.

"He's going to love you, Hannah." Maddie said.

"I hope so. He's such a cute little bug." Hannah responded.

"Who couldn't love you, Hannah?" Maddie teased. Mike had stepped away and Maddie noticed her look Mike's way. "Your dad loves you more than life itself. Once I get out of here, we are going to get you a new dress and you and your dad are going to go out on a daddy/daughter date." Maddie explained.

"He did that with Kaitlyn once. She loved it. Talked about it for months." Hannah said quietly.

"My dad used to do it all the time. I loved it." Maddie told her.

"I'd like to but I don't think Dad would." Hannah answered.

"Just remember, he loves you so much. More than he could even say." Maddie told her.

"Okay, kids, Alan is going to come get you. Maddie needs to rest and spend some time with Aiden. We will be home in a couple days. You can help Al and Becky with their babies. Will give you good training for how Aiden will be in a couple months. Hannah, can you get their stuff collected, please?" Mike asked Hannah. Hannah nodded and walked away and Maddie pulled Mike down to her level.

"Mike, do me a favor?" Maddie asked knowing that Mike wouldn't deny her.

"Anything?" Mike said as he smiled down at their sleeping son. He was completely in love with Aiden.

"Tell Hannah that you love her and mean it. She truly believes that you don't. One of your biggest regrets in Kaitlyn dying before you told her how much you loved her. You have every chance with these four. Take it." Maddie said. Mike had looked over at Hannah who was putting toys in a bag and nodded back at Maddie. She knew that he loved Hannah but she didn't.

"Alright, everything is packed up." Hannah said as she walked back over. Maddie gave Mike a look and he nodded again. Hannah was standing beside him and he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, sweetheart; more then you could ever fathom. Please don't ever doubt that." Mike told her quietly while Maddie occupied the twins who were fascinated by their baby brother.

"I love you too, Daddy. Do…could you tell me a little more often?" Hannah asked. Maddie could tell that it made Mike a little sad.

"You bet, honey." Mike answered as he gave her another kiss. Maddie winked at him.

An hour later, the kids were gone and Mike had changed into a pair of gym shorts and was holding Aiden on his bare chest, getting the same skin-to-skin contact that Maddie had gotten. Maddie had been able to nurse Aiden and fallen even more in love with Mike because as she nursed the baby, he sat behind her and massaged her back. It was something that she could get used to. She still felt weak and tired and Mike had insisted that she rest while he cared for Aiden. For Maddie, watching Mike with Aiden was like a dream come true.


	15. Chapter 15

**Once in a Lifetime Love**

Chapter 15-1 month later

Maddie smiled at Mike. He was sleeping on the couch with Aiden on his chest. Aiden had woken up and was studying Mike. The love Mike had for Aiden made her love him that much more but today was all about Mike and Hannah. They were finally getting their daddy/daughter date. Maddie had bought Hannah a pretty mauve dress and shoes to match and with Becky's help had curled Hannah's hair. Maddie lifted Aiden off Mike's chest and Mike woke up.

"I have your suit and a tie to match Hannah's dress laid out on our bed and she's in her room. There's also a bouquet of flowers for you to give her. And I also wrapped up the charm bracelet that you bought and its with your suit." Maddie said as she bent back down and gave Mike a kiss.

"Perfect. Thank you. You sure you'll be okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Becky and Kara are coming over for a play date with the kids. Aiden, you have to put up with Mommy tonight. No Daddy to spoil you." Maddie said. Mike adored Aiden, holding him probably way more than necessary. Sometimes Hannah and the twins got a little jealous.

"Good. I know we hadn't talked about it, but I was thinking I would make a point to do something with Lucy and MJ soon. Separately. Would that be okay?" Mike asked as they went upstairs. Lucy and MJ were playing in the room they shared.

"I think it would be great." Maddie said.

"And of course, a date night with you at some point." Mike told her. They had gotten to their bedroom and Maddie laid Aiden down in the bassinet beside her side of the bed.

"At some point, definitely." Maddie told him as he began undressing and putting his suit on. She had thought about what Christine had said in her dream but hoped Mike would ask her to marry him. She was a traditionalist too.

"Pink tie, huh?" Mike asked, looking at the tie. She could tell he was less than thrilled.

"Hannah's dress is the same shade. I notice in your picture of you and Kaitlyn on the night of your daddy/daughter date, your tie was the same color as the flowers on her dress." Maddie said as she pointed at the picture on Mike's nightstand. She had framed it and put it on the nightstand soon after getting home from the hospital. Mike looked over at it and had a look of sadness pass. He still missed Kaitlyn and Lucas desperately but it had dulled somewhat when Maddie told him about her dreams.

"That was all Christine's doing. Can you tie it for me?" Mike asked. Maddie tied the tie and then fixed Mike's cufflinks.

"Where did these come from?" Maddie asked. They were the only cufflinks Mike owned.

"My first Father's Day. Christine thought I needed a pair." Mike said. He had looked towards the picture of him and Kaitlyn, his first baby.

"It's a good gift. You're still wearing them. Alright, you look very handsome. Here's some cologne." Maddie said as she sprayed some cologne on Mike. He made a coughing sound but picked up the flowers and wrapped jewelry box. Maddie stopped him and gave him a kiss.

"You sure you'll be okay? I can put Hannah off." Mike asked.

"It is all she has talked about for a month. She needs this one-on-one time with her dad. And you need to reconnect with her. Now, enjoy yourselves. I love you." Maddie said.

"I love you too. Aiden, you behave for Mommy." Mike said as he gave Maddie a kiss and then bent down and gave their son a kiss. Aiden had woken back up and Maddie picked him back up. He was a good baby but hated being in a room by himself. Mike stuck his head into Lucy and MJ's room, told them bye and then walked to Hannah's room and knocked on the door. Hannah appeared in her dress. "Sweet Pea, you look beautiful. You ready?" Mike asked as he handed her the flowers.

"Yeah!" Hannah said. Maddie knew she was excited for her evening out with Mike.

"Mike, the gift?" Maddie reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Hannah, when I took your sister out, your mom had a locket for me to give her. I didn't want to give you the same thing so here you go. I hope your sister had hers when she died." Mike told her and handed Hannah the box. Picking out the gift had been hard for Mike. It was a sad reminder of Kaitlyn. He had wanted her to have had the locket with her when she died, but he also wanted it. It was a piece of his baby girl.

"I…have it, Daddy. I didn't know that you wanted it. Here, I'll get it." Hannah said. She had sat the gift box on her dresser and opened the small jewelry box that Maddie had gotten her when they fixed her room up. Within a minute, she handed Mike the necklace. Maddie could see the tears in Mike's eyes but didn't want to rain on Hannah's night.

"Hannah, why don't you open up yours? Your dad spent a lot of time picking it out." Maddie suggested. Hannah rubbed Mike's arm and picked the present back up. She quickly unwrapped it and then opened the box.

"Oh, how pretty. I love it! Thank you, Daddy." Hannah said as she threw her arms around Mike. Maddie could tell that Mike was still sad but handed Maddie the necklace and put both arms around Hannah.

"I'm glad. Maybe Maddie will put that bracelet on you?" Mike asked. Maddie put the necklace down and handed Aiden over to Mike. Maddie put the bracelet on Hannah's wrist and fastened it.

"Now, you two go and enjoy your night. I will put the necklace in a safe place, Mike." Maddie told him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and took Aiden back.

"You'll call if you need anything?" Mike asked her.

"Absolutely. Now, go. Hannah, I'll take care of the flowers too. They will be on your dresser. Have fun." Maddie told her. Mike offered Hannah his arm and they began the walk downstairs. Mike escorted her out to the truck and opened the door for her with Maddie watching.

Once Maddie had gone back inside and Mike was in the driver's seat and backing out of the drive, Hannah looked over and smiled at Mike. They had an ulterior motive to their evening out. Hannah was going to help Mike pick out an engagement ring for Maddie. She was thrilled to help.

"Did you get Maddie's ring size?" Hannah asked.

"Yep. She wears a size eight. I hope they have one of whatever we pick out in stock. I don't want to wait to get it resized." Mike told her.

"And we are still going out for dinner?" Hannah asked.

"Of course. I'm your dad. Part of that is making sure you eat at the appropriate times." Mike teased.

"I'm excited." Hannah told him and Mike grinned at her. He had worked hard on his relationship with her.

"To eat or to pick out the ring?" Mike asked.

"Both but I am really just excited to get to spend time with you." Hannah answered.

"Anytime, sweetie. All you have to do is ask." Mike told her.

"Sorry about Kaitlyn's necklace. I didn't know that you were missing it." Hannah said.

"Its okay. I just really miss her. I have things of Lucas. Things he touched and used. I didn't have anything from Kaitlyn." Mike explained.

"Daddy, she really loved you and she knew that you loved her. And she didn't suffer. Mom didn't either." Hannah told him. Little by little, Hannah had shared things with Mike and especially Maddie. Mike knew not to push.

"And I really love you, sweetie. You sure you're okay with me asking Maddie to marry me?" Mike asked.

"I love you too. And yes, I love Maddie too. I'm happy you're finally asking her. You need her." Hannah said.

"Good, I'm glad. Here we are." Mike said as he pulled into a jewelry store. He and Hannah got out and walked inside. Immediately a saleswoman approached them.

"My dad is looking for an engagement ring. It needs to be a special one. A size eight and he would prefer that it be in stock." Hannah said. Mike just looked at her in shock.

"Thanks, Hannah. I could have done that myself." Mike scolded her lightly. "What she said." He told the salesperson.

"My name is Eliza and I would love to help. Do you have a price range?" Eliza asked after shaking Mike and Hannah's hands.

"Honestly, if I find the right one, price won't matter. She doesn't care for yellow gold, though." Mike said.

"Okay. We have white gold, rose gold, and silver. Diamonds of course, and a few other nontraditional stones." Eliza answered as she walked them towards a case.

"Nontraditional?" Hannah asked.

"Not diamonds. Or different colored diamonds. Quartz is a popular but unusual option. We have green quartz rings. They look amazing with a silver band." Eliza explained as she showed them several of the rings.

"Those are pretty but I think Maddie would really like this one, Daddy." Hannah said. She pointed at a pink Quartz ring with a round stone and silver band. There were diamonds around the stone and the band had threw rows. It was a gorgeous ring.

"It is really pretty. But how would a wedding band work with that?" Mike asked.

"Oh, here. Most women wear a simple band with a ring like this." Eliza said. She pulled a simple silver wedding band out that matched the ring and put them together. Hannah's hand was small but Eliza put them on her ring finger so Mike could see.

"I think that's the one." Mike said, picturing the ring on Maddie's finger.

"Perfect. Do you want the band too?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah." Mike answered. Hannah nodded at him and took the rings off.

"Alright. I'll ring you up. You saw the price, right?" Eliza asked.

"Yep. Its perfect." Mike told her as he handed her his debit card. He and Hannah followed her to the cash register and waited. She printed off the receipt and Mike signed it. The card was put back in Mike's wallet and Eliza handed him the ring box which was put in Mike's suit jacket pocket.

"Thank you and obviously, she can come back for a wedding band for you when its time." Eliza said.

"Your welcome and thank you. I will tell her. Now I need to take Hannah here out for dinner. We have a date." Mike told her before leaving.

Mike found the restaurant that Hannah wanted to eat at. It was a hibachi grill, not Mike's favorite place but Hannah loved it. He also planned on taking her for ice cream after. Another one of Hannah's favorite things.

"When are you going to ask Maddie to marry you?" Hannah asked.

"Probably soon. I want it to be special but I also know how you hate to keep secrets." Mike teased.

"If you guys would let me watch the twins and Aiden, you could take her out on a date." Hannah offered.

"I appreciate that, sweetheart. I know you took care of Lucy and MJ when they were that little but I don't want you to have that sort of responsibility again. I'll find someone and you can help them." Mike promised.

"Kara, maybe? Then the twins could play with Frankie." Hannah suggested.

"I'll ask her." Mike told her.

"I can't wait!" Hannah said.

"I know, sis. Eat up." Mike said as their food arrived. Hannah began eating and Mike watched her. She looked so much like Christine and even acted like her a lot. For Mike, it was refreshing. For a long time, he thought he was only going to die a lonely man. Christine had been his first love but he was going to be lucky enough to have a second love of his life. He wasn't going to screw it up.

**Not the end but almost! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Once in a Lifetime Love**

Chapter 16

Try as he might, Mike couldn't get the perfect proposal planned. Between a newly opened bakery, four kids; one of which was only six weeks old, Maddie recovering from a major surgery and trying to get the twins ready for preschool while tutoring Hannah; a romantic proposal was not in the cards for Mike. He needed help and Kara was the perfect option. Thankfully, she agreed to meet Mike in a park near the house while Maddie was at work. Hannah was going to play with the twins and Frankie while Mike and Kara talked, keeping Aiden with them.

"So, Hannah spilled the beans when we went to the bathroom. You need help proposing?" Kara said.

"She really is not good at keeping a secret! That girl!" Mike said. He could be angry but he found it oddly endearing.

"She's excited. So, did you stress this much when you asked Christine?" Kara asked.

"Yes. I dropped the ring in a glass of beer. Had to fish it out. Christine teased me for years that her engagement ring still smelled like beer." Mike told her as he picked Aiden up out of his stroller and cuddled the baby boy.

"Instead of trying to make the plans away from the kids, why don't you involve them? Especially Hannah and the twins. Aiden is a foregone conclusion." Kara suggested.

"Like have them help me propose?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. They are part of your life and Maddie wouldn't just be marrying you. She would be signing on to take an active and very important role in your children's lives. Hannah will always remember Christine as her mother but it will be Maddie that helps her when she has her first period, her first heartbreak, her first big date, her first love, her wedding, her baby, her first day at high school and then college, and her first day at her job. The kids are owed this, especially Hannah." Kara said.

"She did help me pick out the ring. I suppose I could see if she had any thoughts. She's already said she would watch Aiden and the twins so I could ask Maddie." Mike explained.

"Sweet girl." Kara said as she stood up and called for Frankie. All four kids came running and Mike and Kara separated with their respective offspring. As Mike walked back to the house, pushing the stroller with both twins and Aiden in it, he took the opportunity to talk to Hannah.

"So, Kara suggested I involve you and the twins in on proposing to Maddie. Any suggestions?" Mike asked Hannah quietly. Hannah thought for a minute and then pointed at a screen-printing place they were walking past.

"Let's go in there, Dad." Hannah said as she pulled him and the stroller towards the store. When they walked in, the salesperson looked at them expectantly. Hannah was looking at the t-shirts and had picked up one to fit her, two to fit the twins and a onesie for Aiden. All were simple white in color.

"Can I help you?" The salesman asked Mike.

"Her, Hannah, what are you doing?" Mike asked Hannah.

"How long would it take to put a word or two on each of these?" Hannah asked as she handed him the shirts and onesie.

"As long as it is black, not long at all. I can have it done in just a few minutes if you can wait?" The salesmen asked.

"Sure." Mike agreed; still not sure what Hannah had planned. They followed the man over to the counter and the man handed Hannah a notepad. Hannah looked to Mike for help. Her handwriting was like a seven-year-olds and it embarrassed her.

"Dad, I was thinking on my shirt, you could have 'Will' and then on Lucy and MJ's shirts you could have 'you' and 'marry.' And then on Aiden's, you can have 'me?'" Hannah explained quietly and Mike wrote it on the note pad with which shirts to put it on.

"That will be super easy. Give me…fifteen? There is a smoothie place next door if you want to go over there." The salesmen suggested and Mike nodded.

"We'll be back." Mike said as he pushed the stroller out and to the smoothie place. He ordered himself, Hannah and the twins' smoothies and they settled to wait.

"Daddy, you didn't got Aiden a smoothie. He wants one." MJ said. Aiden heard his name mentioned and looked at Mike but went back to sucking on his hand.

"It'll be awhile before he can have one, son. Once we get home, he'll get a bottle, a fresh diaper and a nap. A nap sounds like a good idea for us too." Mike suggested. Their afternoon ritual was a nap with Mike and twins on his and Maddie's bed and Aiden in his crib. Sometimes, Hannah even joined them and if Maddie was home, she would rest with them.

"Yay! Cuddle time!" Lucy said as she clapped her little hands. There were times she reminded Mike of Kaitlyn. Her personality was so similar. Mike smiled over at the little girl and wiped her face.

"Hannah, can you cuddle with us today?" MJ asked. MJ loved his older sister deeply.

"Maybe. Dad, what I thought was that when Maddie got home from the bakery; we would be wearing the shirts and you could ask her. Keep it simple." Hannah said as she took a drink of her smoothie.

"That sounds good. Are you vying for a daughter of the year award?" Mike teased.

"Maybe? Is there an award like that?" Hannah asked. Mike reached over and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know but if there was one, you would totally deserve it." Mike told her.

"Thanks, Daddy." Hannah said. It was time for them to go back to the store to get the shirts and head home. Hannah helped Mike situate the twins and they picked up the finished shirts. They walked back home and Hannah settled the twins while Mike fed and cuddled Aiden until he was asleep. By one, Mike had all four kids asleep and he was even getting sleepy.

At five o'clock, Maddie walked into her house, shocked she didn't hear her family. Mike's truck was in the drive and the stroller was in the garage. She noticed a bag on the kitchen counter. She opened the bag and pulled the shirts out. It caused a smile. Mike apparently had a plan but left the shirts out where Maddie could find them. Maddie decided to go upstairs to find her family. Mike, Hannah and the twins were sound asleep and even Aiden was still sleeping soundly. Maddie took her shoes off, slipped her comfortable clothes on in the bathroom and climbed in next to Mike. As soon as he felt her next to him, Mike's eyes popped open.

"Ah, shi…hoot." Mike said, remembering the twins.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I found the shirts." Maddie told him and then caught Mike in a kiss before he could respond.

"I wanted to make it more romantic…more special. I guess the kids and I were tired." Mike said.

"I think this is pretty special. I love you." Maddie said.

"I love you too. You are so special." Mike said. They gently got out of bed and Mike walked to his dresser, where he pulled a ring box out of the top drawer. The kids were still sleeping and Maddie was a little shocked that Mike had bothered with a ring. "Do I need to get down on my knee?" Mike asked.

"Just for grins and giggles, yes!" Maddie said. Mike actually got down on his knee and opened the box. The ring was perfect.

"Will you marry me?" Mike asked.

"Yes!" Maddie said. Mike slipped the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her hand.

"Now you have to help me up because I'm an old man." Mike teased. Maddie pulled him to his feet and they began kissing. For Maddie, it was the perfect proposal and she couldn't be happier.

**Three Months Later**

It was exactly the wedding Maddie had dreamed of having. Small, simple and sweet. It was full of laughter and friends. They had to pause the ceremony when MJ tripped and skinned his knee. After Mike bandaged it and Maddie gave the little boy hugs and kisses, the backyard ceremony was back on. They didn't want anything overly formal and so within twenty minutes, they were cutting the cake that Maddie had made.

Several of Maddie's friends from New York were there for the wedding and a lot of Mike's former crew was there. The one thing Mike and Maddie had done was plan a honeymoon. A getaway for just the two of them in Miami. Tom and Sasha had graciously agreed to watch the kids for them. Mike and Maddie were both looking forward to the time in Miami. They were both a bit nervous to leave the kids but knew Tom and Sasha would take good care of them.

After several kisses, Mike and Maddie were on the road to Miami. Maddie had rented a small beach bungalow. It would never work as a vacation property for their large, boisterous family but it was perfect for a 'honeymoon house' as the realtor had called it. As soon as Mike and Maddie walked in, he started laughing. The furniture was white, the walls were white and the wood floor was even a light oak.

"This would not survive kids for a hot minute!" Mike said as he put their bags down inside the bedroom. Maddie checked the fridge and laughed.

"I asked the realtor to make sure the freezer was stocked. Wine, cheese, chocolate and bruschetta. Oh, but there's steaks, chicken and pork in the freezer." Maddie said as she opened the fridge again and took a closer look. "Eggs, bread and potatoes too. Salad fixings. I think we're set. We won't have to leave the place." Maddie said.

"Good. I don't plan on leaving here. My plans for the next few days is not getting out of bed, only eating when we need the energy, and having lots of adult time with you." Mike said he came up behind Maddie, kissed the back of her neck and began unzipping her dress.

"Oh, that sounds good. We've barely had a minute since Aiden was born. I love that little guy but he is demanding." Maddie remarked.

"And you want another?" Mike asked. He was still kissing the back of Maddie's neck and was working the dress off.

"Yeah. Can I take these heels off?" Maddie asked. Mike almost had the knee-length dress off. It was an off-white, went to just above Maddie's knees and showed off her amazing body.

"I kind of like those heels but yes. God, you're amazing." Mike said as he dropped the dress to the floor and admired Maddie in her lingerie. She'd lost all of the baby weight and had stayed in shape throughout her pregnancy. The one-lasting mark was the scar from her surgery, but Mike didn't seem to care about it.

"I am feeling very exposed and under-dressed." Maddie teased as she pointed to the French doors that led out to the private beach. Mike laughed and led her towards the bedroom. As Mike lowered her onto the bed, Maddie had to smile. A year before, she had been nervous about having feelings for the admiral, but now their relationship was comfortable and easy.

Maddie had never been happier. She had a beautiful family and her bakery was thriving. Mike was her once in a lifetime love and she was his second in a lifetime love. The older kids were adjusting and Aiden was a little jewel. Maddie loved being a mom and was going to love being a wife. Her mom even was behaving herself. Things were perfect.

**Done with this one! I didn't get a lot of reviews on this one but enjoyed writing it. It was fun to do from another perspective for a change. Thanks to those that did review and those that read. **


End file.
